My Lovely Witch
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: "Lepaskan!"/"Lalu dia harus bagaimana?"/"Opprum Disappearproom!"/"Karena cinta bisa mematahkan sihir apapun"/"Kalau ini yang kau mau, maka dengan terpaksa kita harus perang"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai !**

**Saya orang baru disini...**

**Jadi jika ada suatu kesalahan maka mohon bantuannya ya !**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**But, this Story is mine.**

**Summary : "Hinata seorang Heiress dari clan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan sihirnya yang menakjubkan. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa melakukan sedikit sihir dan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang seorang Vampire. "jelaskan padaku Hanabi-chan..a-aku tak mengerti..."/"D-Dhampir ?"/"...jadilah vampire yang sempurna"/"t-tentu saja ! aku menolaknya..."/"**_**T-T-T-The L-Lord**_** ?".**

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

**CAST : Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten,**

**Hanabi, Sasori, Kakashi, Itachi. **

**Dan jika ada karakter lain yg muncul itu mungkin hanya lewat saja ^^**

**PAIR : SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, NEJITEN.**

**OOC(mungkin)**

** World**

**By : Hachibi Yui**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis muda dengan sapu terbangnya kini dengan cepat melintasi langit-langit di Magic City. Seperti namanya, kota ini penuh dengan sihir karena ini adalah kota dimana para penyihir hidup dan tempat yang takkan bisa ditemukan oleh manusia tapi penyihir dapat menemukan tempat manusia. Tidak adil ?, tentu saja karena itu hukum alam.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang itu memegangi sapu terbangnya. Sepertinya dia hilang kendali atas sapu terbangnya itu. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Sang Heiress dari clan Hyuuga. Memiliki adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi dan juga saudara sepupu yang telah ia anggap seperti saudara, Hyuuga Neji. Hanabi, adik Hinata yang sangat berbakat dalam segala hal tapi hanya satu yang tak pernah ia bisa lakukan. Memasak. Itulah yang tak pernah bisa Hanabi lakukan. Walaupun ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, lebih memuji Hanabi tapi sang kepala clan itu juga sangat menyayangi Hinata. Walaupun Hinata masih level rendah daripada adiknya. Neji, bagi Hinata Neji adalah saudara yang sangat overprotectve. Dia mempunyai penyakit sistercomplex. Tapi walau Neji seperti itu, Neji adalah sepupu yang baik. kini di umurnya yang 20 tahun, ia telah mempunyai tunangan dari kota sihir sebelah. Tunangannya begitu enerjik dan suka memakan makanan manusia daripada penyihir. Terutama bakpao. Ya, namanya Ten-ten.

Kini Hinata, berusaha mengendalikan sapu terbangnya untuk menghadapi tes pagi ini. Tapi, sapunya itu tak mau menuruti perintah dari Hinata. Memang, Hinata tak pernah meminta sapu terbang untuk kelengkapan sihirnya tapi aturan di clannya mengharuskannya untuk memiliki kelengkapan sihir secara utuh. Kini umurnya tengah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Berjarak 3 tahun dengan Neji dan berjarak 2 tahun dengan Hanabi. Kembali dengan sapu terbang Hinata. Sapu itu terbang dengan naik turun hingga hampir menabrak orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas di negeri sihir itu.

"hei ! perhatikan jalanmu !"

"m-maaf !"

Begitulah, teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang hampir Hinata tabrak. Tapi Hinata tetap berkonstrasi mengendalikan sapunya dan mengingat mantranya.

"ßØɵʍƩΨδ" teriak Hinata. Sapu itu berhenti dan membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyumannya. Mantranya berhasil ?. tapi tiba-tiba sapu itu menjungkir balikkan Hinata hingga Hinata terjatuh.

Cukup.

Ini sudah cukup. Kali ini Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. sapu terbang itu tertawa ketika melihat Hinata jatuh terbalik dari punggungnya hingga tersungkur di tanah. Hinata berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap penuh amarah.

"cukup ! jika kau tak mau aku menaikimu oke itu tak masalah tapi jangan buat aku begini ! sapu jelek !" kata Hinata penuh penekanan.

Amarah Hinata sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi, ia dengan marah membalikkan badannya membelakangi sapu terbangnya. Sapu terbangnya mulai layu, dan meringsut mendekati Hinata sebagai tuannya. Ujung tongkat sapu nya mengelus pelan pundak Hinata berharap tuannya akan memaafkannya.

"jangan sentuh aku"

Lagi-lagi Hinata masih belum bisa menahan emosinya. Sapu itu kemudian ikut duduk membelakangi Hinata. Menunggu tuannya untuk memaafkannya. Hinata yang jenuh akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sapunya. Kejam. Kelakuannya barusan sangat kejam kepada sapu terbangnya. Di elusnya sapu terbangnya tadi lalu berdiri.

"maafkan aku, aku yang salah...ayo pergi"

Sapu terbang Hinata dengan senang langsung berjalan seiring dengan Hinata. Bahagia karena tuannya kini melembut. Hinata sedikit tersenyum emngingat hal bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Memarahi sapu terbang. Sungguh konyol. Beruntung Hinata mendapatkan itu dari ayahnya. Kini ia berjanji akan merawat dan menjaga barang yang telah ayahnya berikan padanya.

"baiklah, kau mengerti bahasaku kan ?" tanya Hinata kepada sapu terbangnya.

Hanya anggukan dari sapu milik Hinata.

"ehm, pertama-tama kita beri nama dulu kau..bagaimana jika Cheppie, Happy, Rossete, Toru, Takeda, Mizuki, Hana, Ayumi, Erika, Satsu, ah bagaimana jika-"

.

.

.

"-Sasuke !"

Pemuda berambut emo biru gelap itu berhenti sejenak dan memastikan pendengarannya normal ketika tertutup headphone. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan cengiran yang lebar. Di sampingnya juga ada gadis berambut bubble gum tengah berlari bersama pemuda pirang tadi. Pemuda emo itu tetap berdiri menunggu kedua temannya itu datang ke arahnya. Dengan menunggu, pemuda emo itu melepaskan headphone dari telinganya. Akhirnya pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut pendek bubble gum itu sampai juga

"kau kemana saja sih ? capek tau nyariin kamu teme !"

"DIAM KAU NARUTO !"

"i-i-ittai Sakura.."

"ada apa ?"

"Kakashi sensei mencarimu..." jawab pemuda pirang bernama Naruto.

"hn" jawab Sasuke, pria beremo tadi. Sementara gadis berbubble gum disebelah Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura namanya.

"hoy Teme !" teriak Naruto

"hn ?"

"kau tidak bilang makasih kepadaku ?"

"arigatou !"

"haha baiklah ! Jaa"

"Jaa matta ne Sasuke-kun !"

Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura, teman akrab Uchiha Sasuke. Masih banyak teman Sasuke. Tapi untuk kali ini, Naruto dan Sakura lah yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan kekasih. Dulu, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke tapi karena tak pernah mendapat respon dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menerima semua pengorbanan Naruto selama ini. Naruto dan Sakura memang sepasang kekasih yang tak begitu mencolok karena setiap harinya mereka tetap seperti biasa bertengkar dan bercanda.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju ke arah ruang gurunya. Kakashi. Dengan malas, Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang super datar. Saat pertama memasuki ruangan gurunya ini, dia melihat gurunya, Kakashi membelakanginya dengan membaca sesuatu. Rambut peraknya bergoyang ketika gurunya membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya tertutup kain sehingga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampan dan misterius. Satu langkah Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu, Kakashi langsung melemparkan sesuatu yang ia baca tadi.

"ada apa ?"

"apa ini ?"

Sebuah kertas yang memuat berita tentang kantong-kantong darah rumah sakit yang berceceran di taman Higaku. Sasuke melirik sebentar Kakashi. Orang yang ada didepannya ini sungguh harus diwaspadai. Kakashi adalah seorang _Vampire Hunter_ yang hebat apalagi dengan kekuatan mengagumkan dari sihir-sihirnya karena Kakashi adalah _The Lord _di negeri sihir.

"kau jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti ini semua UCHIHA !"

"kurasa kau sudah tahu ini semua _sensei_.."

"jangan paksa aku untuk menggunakan sihirku !"

"aku juga tak keberatan menggunakan sihir yang kau ajarkan padaku, Kakashi _sensei_.."

.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya bisa mengendalikan sapu terbangnya. Tidak sia-sia ia berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Akhirnya, Hinata bisa membuat ayahnya bangga untuk kali ini. Sapu terbang Hinata senang bisa membuat Hinata sebagai tuannya tersenyum. Tujuan Hinata kali ini adalah ke sekolahnya untuk tes sapu terbang. Tapi karena dari tadi Hinata belum makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunda pergi ke sekolah untuk makan sebentar di taman kota. Hinata telah mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ia simpan di ranselnya. Makanan itu telah ia tata dengan rapi agar saat makan nanti, Hinata bisa makan dengan nyaman. Begitu pula dengan sapu terbang Hinata, dia telah memakan debu yang di kemas Hinata dalam kantung kecil. Ketika Hinata akan memakan yang telah ia siapkan dari rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cermin lipat berwarna hitam dan merah milik Hinata bergetar. Menandakan ada telefon dari seseorang.

Hinata dengan cepat mengendarai sapu terbangnya. Hanabi baru saja menelefonnya dan memintanya untuk segera pulang.

"_eh ? ada apa Hanabi-chan ?"_

"_Hinata-nee, cepat pulang..."_

"_ne, ada apa ? kau kenapa ?"_

"_aku mohon cepat pulang..akan aku ceritakan di rumah ah, jangan lupa lewat pintu belakang Hinata-nee.."_

"_H-Hanabi-chan ! Hanabi ?"_

Suara Hanabi yang terlihat seperti tergesa-gesa membuat Hinata semakin khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahnya ? tapi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahnya kenapa harus lewat pintu belakang ? apa ini tentang masalah itu...

"Sasuke, lebih cepat..."

.

.

.

Hinata telah sampai di pintu belakang rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata membuka pintu itu dan mencari adiknya. Hanabi telah menunggu Hinata di dekat kolam dan mengisyaratkan kakaknya untuk diam ketika melihat Hinata datang dengan membanting pintu. Hanabi mengibaskan tangannya memanggil kakaknya untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hanabi hanya mendekat dengan membawa sapunya karena sedari tadi sapunya telah lelah membawanya terbang terus menerus.

"H-Hanabi, s-sebenarnya ada a-apa ? t-tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan T-Tousan kan ?"

"tidak..tapi kurasa kakak harus pergi sekarang.."

"a-apa ? tadi kau yang menyuruhku datang s-sekarang menyuruhku pergi..maksudmu apa ? jelaskan padaku, aku t-tidak mengerti H-Hanabi-chan.."

"Tou-san, dia menelefon temannya...dan aku mendengarnya membicarakan tentang Hinata-nee"

"l-lalu ?"

"dia dengan bangga mengusulkan Hinata-nee..dan aku tau jika Hinata-nee takkan terima akan hal ini"

"t-tunggu..mengusulkan ? m-mengusulkan apa ?"

"jadi Hinata-nee tidak tahu ? ku pikir Neji-nii sudah memberi tahu Hinata-nee, ah atau jangan-jangan Neji-nii sudah tahu jika Hinata-nee yang akan menjadi-"

"jelaskan padaku Hanabi-chan..a-aku tak mengerti..."

"Hinata-nee masih ingat saat kita makan malam 2 hari yang lalu ? saat itu Tou-san kan memberi tahu kepada kita tentang penyerahan salah satu putri di antara kita untuk menjadi pendamping dari clan Akasuna bukan ? kalau tidak salah Akasuna Sasori bukan ?"

"ya, aku mengingatnya...lalu ?"

"masalah itu, kurasa Neji-nii telah mengerti semua rencana Tou-san...lalu Hinata-nee dan aku tidak mau kan untuk di serahkan kepada Akasuna Sasori itu ?"

"t-tentu saja ! aku menolaknya..."

"begitupun denganku ! tapi baru saja aku mendengar jika Tou-san mengusulkan Hinata-nee untuk menjadi pendamping Akasuna Sasori itu !"

"a-a-apa ? t-t-tidak mungkin..Tou-san tahu jika aku masih berumur 17 tahun dan Tou-san takkan mungkin rela melakukannya kepadaku kan ? j-jadi ini maksudmu menelefonku tadi ?"

"ya, aku akan membantu Hinata-nee kabur dari sini.."

"k-kabur ? apa itu jalan terbaik ?"

"lalu apa Hinata-nee mau menerima semua ini ? aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk Hinata-nee kabur.."

"ha ?"

"sudahlah, sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barang Hinata-nee dan jangan lupa bawa alat-alat sihir secara lengkap...tapi yang terpenting jangan tinggalkan cermin lipat kakak, agar kita bisa berkomunikasi oke ?"

"b-baiklah..."

.

.

.

"kau ! jangan macam-macam Sasuke ! disini kau akan sering di incar mengerti ? kau tahu, Itachi telah menitipkan dirimu yang seorang Dhampir kepadaku..itu artinya kau di bawah pengawasanku"

"cih, kau selalu mengunakan alasan yang sama _sensei_"

"sekarang jangan pernah mengambil atau mencuri darah dari rumah sakit lagi terlebih membuangnya sembarangan di tempat umum seperti taman Higaku.."

"maaf _sensei_, aku lupa menggunakan sihirnya"

"baik menggunakan sihir ataupun tidak kau tidak boleh meminum darah dari rumah sakit lagi.."

"tapi aku haus _sensei_"

"carilah pengantinmu dan jadilah vampire yang sempurna"

.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Hanabi telah ada di perbatasan antara dunia sihir dengan dunia manusia. Gerbang yang sangat besar. Dan dapat dilihat di balik gerbang itu seperti terpancar sihir pelindung yang melapisi dunia sihir. Sepertinya itu adalah batasnya. Batas yang melindungi dunia sihir agar tak terjangkau oleh para manusia. Hanabi telah berdiri di balik gerbang besar itu dan mengucapkan mantar sihir didekat jurang yang akan mengantarkan Hinata ke negeri manusia. Hinata masih terpesona dengan gerbang yang besar dan pembatas itu tapi Hinata tak memandang jurangnya.

"Hinata-nee cepat !"

"baiklah"

"dengar..di negeri itu aku mendengar jika _The Lord_ ada disana jadi, kau cari saja _The Lord_ dan bersembunyi disana.."

"a-apa ? dengan The Lord ? bukankah dia sedang-"

"dia ada di negeri manusia...dan aku akan mengirim Hinata-nee ke negeri manusia untuk bersembunyi...jadi dengarkan aku, jika Hinata-nee mendengar suara petir menggelegar di langit-langit Hinata-nee harus cepat-cepat bersembunyi karena Tou-san bisa saja mengamuk dan menemukan Hinata-nee lalu membawa kembali Hinata-nee untuk diserahkan kepada Akasuna Sasori itu..."

"b-baik"

"dan lagi, aku akan merindukan Hinata-nee baiklah sampai jumpa Hinata-nee"

"t-t-tunggu dimana aku akan menemukan The Lord ? H-Hanabi-chan !"

Terlambat. Hanabi telah mendorong tubuh Hinata jatuh ke jurang itu. jatuh ke negeri manusia.

"ah, aku lupa..bagaimana caranya Hinata-nee kembali ya ? Hinata-nee kan tidak mengerti aduh bagaimana ini apa aku harus memberi tahu kepada Tou-san ? tapi aku juga tidak mau jika Hinata-nee di serahkan kepada Akasuna Sasori itu aduh bagaimana ini ? Neji-nii ? ah, tidak bisa...Ten-ten-nee ? sama saja...argh, bagaimana ini ?"

.

.

.

"oh tidak, aku jatuh...aaaaaahhhhh, apakah aku akan mati setelah ini ?"

.

.

.

"cih, pengantin ya ? semua darah yang selama ini aku temui tidak ada yang menarik..." kata Sasuke dengan merenungkan kata-kata dari Kakashi.

"Sasuke berhenti ! jangan jauh-jauh a-aku takut !"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sasuke membalikkan badannya mencari sosok orang yang telah memanggilnya. Nihil. Tak ada seorangpun di baliknya. Yang ada hanya angin berhembus. Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi dan berjalan menuju asrama di sebelah rumah Kakashi.

"Sasuke hentikan !"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi. mencari dimana seseorang yang telah mempermainkan dirinya. Tetap nihil. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium aroma darah yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Begitu manis, dan sangat menggiurkan. Taring-taring Sasuke tanpa di sadari muncul dengan sendirinya.

"khe, sepertinya dia menarik...bau darahnya begitu manis dan menggiurkan kurasa, Kakashi sensei benar tentang pengantin itu tapi bagaimana jika ini darah seorang pria ? ah, masa bodoh !"

"Sasuke awas !"

Sasuke merasa di belakangnya ada yang memanggil namanya, dia membalikkan badannya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sapu dan seorang gadis yang berpakaian sangat aneh menuju ke arahnya dengan keadaan terbang dan akhirnya..

DUAGH

Tabrakan antara Hinata dan Sasuke pun tak terhindarkan. Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang telah menjadi korban benturan dari sapu terbang Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih meringkuk di tanah karena terlalu lelahdan juga sakit karena jatuh dari sapu terbangnya. Sementara sapu terbang Hinata, dia terjepit. Bagian ekornya terjepit tubuh Hinata sementara kepalanya tertindih tangan Sasuke. Setelah Hinata sadar total dari rintihannya, dia ingat akan sapu terbangnya.

"ah, Sasuke..apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"he ? d-darimana kau-?"

"astaga Sasuke, kau tidak terluka kan ?"

"hn ? aku ?"

"maaf, bukan kau..tapi dia.."

Hinata menuding sapu terbang yang tersiksa dibawah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mencelos. Baru kali ini ia merasakan jika diperhatikan seorang wanita begitu menarik. Tiba-tiba saja taring Sasuke muncul lagi ketika Hinata yang di anggap Sasuke wanita aneh itu mendekat. Aroma darah ini, Sasuke menyadarinya. Aroma itu datang dari wanita yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"kau"

"eh ? a-aku ? kenapa d-denganku ?"

"kenapa kau dari tadi memanggil 'Sasuke' ?"

"o-oh, itu...itu adalah nama sapu terbangku..ini"

"apa kau tahu jika itu adalah namaku, hn ?"

"e-eh ? ma-maaf..aku tidak tahu"

"lalu apa ini ? apa kau sedang cosplay ?"

"ti-tidak, ini memang bajuku l-lalu apa i-itu c-cost pay ?"

"bukan cost pay tapi cosplay ! c-o-s-p-l-a-y, cosplay !"

"o-oh, maafkan aku tidak mengerti...apa itu cosplay ?"

"kau tidak mengerti ?"

"umh, e-eto, a-ano...t-t-tidak..."

"baumu enak, apa kau mau menjadi pengantinku ?"

"e-eh ? maaf, aku kesini mencari seseorang bukan u-u-untuk menjadi pe-pengantinmu..."

"kau mencari siapa disini ?"

"ehm, k-kurasa k-k-kau tidak akan mengenalnya"

"siapa namamu ?"

"eh ? a-aku, H-Hyuuga H-Hinata..dan kau ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke...Hyuuga ? aku tidak pernah mendengar ada marga itu di sekolah ini, apa kau murid baru ?"

"t-tidak, aku memang baru saja datang kesini tapi a-aku bukan seorang m-murid..."

"apa kau penyihir ?"

"e-eh ? d-d-darimana kau tau ?"

"barang-barang itu dan sapu terbangmu..ah, dan lagi jangan panggil dia dengan namaku"

"a-aku ti-tidak mau, aku memberi n-namanya l-lebih dulu"

"kau kira itu bagus ?"

"y-ya"

"kalau begitu, kau juga mau menjadi pengantinku kan, Hyuuga ?"

"e-eh ?"

"kau tahu aku ini apa ?"

"m-manusia ?"

"kau menjawab satu, tapi aku ini adalah vampire !"

"e-eh ? m-m-makhluk i-itu bukannya sudah p-punah ?"

"itu hanya mitos, bodoh"

"t-tunggu..."

"hentikan itu Sasuke !"

"hn ?"

"_T-T-T-The L-Lord_ ?"

Kakashi yang mendengar Hinata berbisik kata _The Lord_ langsung membulatkan matanya. Di negeri manusia hanya Sasuke yang tahu jika dia adalah _The Lord_. Lalu gadis ini ? tidak ada manusia yang tahu jika Kakashi adalah The Lord kecuali, di negeri sihir. Kakashi langsung menyeret Hinata dan Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sapu terbang Hinata mengikuti Hinata. Terbang dan sedikit menjauhi dari Sasuke karena menurutnya Sasuke itu adalah orang yang jahat.

"siapa kau ?"

"a-aku Hyuuga H-Hinata, _The Lord_"

"Hyuuga ? ah, ada urusan apakah ayahmu menyuruhmu kesini ?"

"ehm, e-e-eto...sebenarnya T-Tou-san tidak ada urusan dengan _The Lord_ hingga menyuruhku kesini.."

"lalu, tujuanmu kesini ?"

"a-a-aku ingin meminta tolong kepada The Lord"

"bisakah kau tak memanggilku The Lord ?"

"b-b-baiklah..."

"dan bisakah kau tak memanggil 'Sasuke' pada sapumu itu ?"

"stupefy"

"mmm ? mmm..mmmm...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !" (apa ? aku hanya tidak terima jika aku disamakan dengan sapu terbang miliknya !) #Sasuke di bungkam sama Kakashi karena terlalu cerewet =='a, dan lagi aku gak tau harus pake mantra apaan jadi ngawur dah mantranya.

"kau panggil saja aku Kakashi-_sensei._..dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah seorang Dhampir"

"D-Dhampir ?"

"mm ! mmmmm..mmm !" (hei ! hentikan...jangan katakan padanya !)

"ya, dia adalah keturunan vampire dari clan Uchiha...tapi dia dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi...mereka adalah satu-satunya Dhampir dari clan mereka. Dhampir adalah sejenis vampire setengah manusia dan setengah vampire. Dia memiliki kekuatan vampire tapi memiliki darah manusia. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang vampire murni sedangkan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto adalah manusia murni dan saat mereka berdua menikah...anak mereka tentu saja memiliki campuran dna dari manusia dan vampire yang menghasilkan seorang Dhampir. Di clan mereka, Dhampir sangat dibenci sehingga seluruh clannya mencoba untuk membunuh Itachi dan Sasuke. Saat pertama kali aku datang ke negeri manusia ini, Itachi menemuiku dan menitipkan Sasuke kepadaku karena saat itu Itachi dan Sasuke sedang di bantai. Karena itulah Sasuke sangat membenci darah manusianya. Tapi bukan maksudnya ia membenci ibunya, dia ingin menjadi vampire yang sempurna dengan meminum darah dari pasangannya saja. Setelah itu dia hanya akan bisa minum darah hanya dari pasangannya saja. Semenjak saat itu aku merawat Sasuke disini karena Sasuke tak mungkin kubawa ke negeri sihir jadi aku harus tinggal disini dan merawatnya hingga aku mendengar kabar tentang Itachi dan yakin jika keadaan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja selama aku tak ada nanti"

"l-lalu, bagaimana dengan Itachi-san ?"

"aku belum mendengar kabarnya, selama ini aku telah menganggap Sasuke seperti anakku sendiri dan aku tak bisa berfikir bagaimana jika nanti ia dibantai lagi oleh clannya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong Hyuuga..kau kenapa mencari dan meminta bantuanku ?"

"a-a-ano Kakashi-sensei...a-a-aku s-sebenarnya melarikan diri"

"kau ? melarikan diri ? kenapa ?"

"a-ayah me-mengus-"

"mengusir ?"

"i-iie, t-tapi mengusulkan a-aku untuk m-menikah"

"mmmm..mmmmm" (mending dengan aku aja, kan aku jadi tidak susah cari darah)

"apa ? kau bilang sesuatu Sasuke ?"

"hhuuaaahh, mending menjadi pengantiku saja...bagaimana _sensei_ ?"

"e-eh ?"

Sapu terbang Hinata langsung maju dan memberi jitakan kepada Sasuke tapi Sasuke telah mengantisipasinya terlebih dahulu dengan sihir.

"heh, dengar ya sapu..walaupun nama kita sama-sama Sasuke, tapi hanya Sasuke akulah yang bisa memilikinya mengerti ?"

"kau yakin Sasuke ?"

"tentu saja _sensei_"

"a-aku tidak..."

"h-hei ! kau ini bagaimana sih ? kau mau melawan tidak ? jika kau ingin melawan ayahmu, kau harus jadi pengantinku dulu !"

"t-tidak mau !"

"sudah hentikan ! kau cepat kembali ke asrama mu dan Hinata kau tinggal di asrama di sebelah Sasuke ya ?"

"sebelah apanya ? semua asrama sudah penuh tinggal milikku saja yang tersisa satu"

"apa ? hm, apa kau tak keberatan untuk 1 kamar dengan Sasuke, Hinata ?"

"b-baiklah"

"sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan..." kata Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan Kakashi dan meletakkan barang-barang Hinata ke asrama Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan semua barang-barang tersebut, Sasuke mengajak Hinata keluar. Meninggalkan sapu terbang dan barang-barang sihir Hinata.

"k-kita mau kemana S-Sasuke-san.."

"kita akan jalan-jalan"

"t-tapi-"

"diam dan ikuti saja aku"

Hinata hanya menganut saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Wajah Hinata perlahan memerah karena malu karena ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata digandeng seorang lelaki. Tak hanya Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke juga baru kali ini menggandeng seorang cewek. Kuper ? tentu saja tidak, karena bagi Sasuke, perempuan yang selama ini mengejarnya sangatlah diluar kewarasan manusia. Rona merah dengan tipis menghiasi pipi Sasuke. Pertama, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke butik karena pakaian yang ia bawa dari negeri sihir sangatlah aneh-aneh. Kedua, Sasuke mengajak Hinata makan di cafe. Ketiga, Sasuke mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Apa ini kencan ? mungkin.

"h-hari i-ini menyenangkan ya Sasuke-san ?"

"hn"

"a-a-aku baru pertama kali i-ini memakan makanan m-manusia..."

"..."

"aku tak mengira jika dunia ini begitu indah dan menyenangkan..."

"apa di negerimu tak ada yang seperti ini ?"

"t-tidak.."

"kalau begitu kita lakukan ini saja setiap hari jika kau mau"

"a-ano, t-terima kasih atas semuanya S-Sasuke-sa-"

"Sasuke-kun !"

"eh ?"

"kau harus memanggilku dengan kata Sasuke-kun !"

"t-tapi it-"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memegang dagu Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata hanya melebarkan matanya ketika itu terjadi. Itu first kissnya. Tapi kenapa. Singkat tapi berlangsung dengan lama, Sasuke melepasnya karena tenaganya hampir habis.

"ke-kenapa ?"

"karena kau adalah calon pengantinku..."

"e-eh ?"

"sudahlah Hinata, aku lelah hari ini...tenagaku habis, aku ingin sekali meminum darah agar tenagaku bisa pulih lagi"

"j-jangan"

"h-hei, s-siapa mau meminum darahmu ? aku mau minum darah di asrama, mengerti ?"

"o-oh"

"tak secepat itu Uchiha Sasuke..."

"siapa kau ?"

Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Hinata berada di balik Sasuke. Sedangkan seorang misterius berjubah hitam dan bertuding hitam itu mencegah jalan Sasuke dan Hinata ketika akan pulang. Perlahan tudung itu ia lepas dan menampakan siapa yang telah membuat kepulangannya tertunda itu.

"Sakon ?"

"ya tuan muda Uchiha, kurasa kematian anda akan tiba hari ini tuan khekhe..."

"jangan berharap"

"oh, tuan membawa makanan rupanya ? boleh saya ambil nanti tuan ?"

"Dia. Hanya. Milikku !"

Setelah menekankan semua perkataannya, Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakon dan juga sihir-sihir yang diajarkan Kakashi padanya tentu saja membantu. Hinata melihat ini semua sangat takjub. Sasuke yang seorang Dhampir bisa mengusai sihir jauh di atas levelnya ?. bahkan Hinata yang penyihir murni saja masih belum menguasai sihir tingkat tingg seperti itu. bagi Sakon, ini hanya trik mudah untuk dia hadapi karena baginya, Sasuke hanyalah nyamuk kecil yang belum sempurna saat berevolusi terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah seorang Dhampir. Sangat mudah untuk Sakon mengalahkan Sasuke.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa pemenangnya, Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah mengeluarkan semuanya. Kini energinya telah terkuras habis. Hinata yang mengerti jika Sasuke sangat membutuhkan darah. Tapi Hinata belum siap menjadi pengantin. Hinata ingin menggunakan sihirnya tapi perlengkapan sihirnya tertinggal di kamar Sasuke. Hinata bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menolong Sasuke.

"akhirnya kau akan mati tu-"

"h-hentikan !"

"menyingkirlah atau kau kubunuh gadis bodoh"

"a-apa yang kau lakukan ? pergilah..lari !"

"a-aku takkan biarkan k-kau membunuhnya, a-aku tahu jika aku ini memang bodoh karena melawanmu tanpa perisai apapun t-tapi a-aku akan melindunginya a-apapun yang terjadi k-karena i-itulah aku a-ada disini"

"H-Hinata"

Saat itu, Hinata terlihat begitu indah di mata Sasuke, rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai dan terbawa oleh angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuatnya begitu indah dengan efek-efek cahaya yang menyinarinya. Tangannya yang ia rentangkan untuk memberi batas agar Sakon tak melebihi perlindungan Hinata dari Sasuke begitu indah. Sifat vampire nya muncul lagi, ia begitu haus kali ini. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. dengan cepat, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan dan membuka kancing atas Hinata sehingga mengekspos leher jenjang Hinata. Taring-taring Sasuke telah muncul dan siap menembus kulit putih Hinata.

"aku, menginginkanmu...H-Hinata.."

"S-Sasuke ?"

"berikan aku kekauatan untuk melindungimu, berikan padaku !"

"a-akh..i-ittai..."

Pandangan Hinata perlahan mengabur. Sakit. Lehernya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Darah mengalir dari leher Hinata menuju mulut Sasuke. Dengan lahap Sasuke meminum habis darah Hinata. Kini Sasuke telah menjadi Vampire yang sempurna. Mata Sasuke yang biasanya hitam legam seperti onyx kini memerah. Bagaikan serigala. Mata Sasuke terlihat seperti serigala yang memerah. Merasa cukup meminum darah Hinata, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan mendekati Sakon untuk melanjutkan pertandingan yang tertunda.

'_aku, seperti terlahir kembali...'_

"bau apa ini ? enak sekali.."

"kau ! dengan ini menjauh dariku ! matilah kau !"

Dengan mengeluarkan sihir-sihirnya, kekuatannya menjadi semakin berlibat ganda. Kekuatan vampire Sasuke telah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan kuat, Sakon terpental jauh dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Hinata masih memegangi lehernya yang telah digigit Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa Hinata ?"

DUAGH. Pukulan Hinata tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke.

"apa ? a-apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"

"k-kenapa k-kau menghisap darahku ? a-aku tadi tidak bilang jika k-kau boleh menghisap darahku"

"a-apa ? t-tapi aku hanya mengikuti keadaan saja ! setidaknya kau adalah pengantinku sekarang Hinata..." jawab Sasuke dengan memeluk Hinata.

"p-padahal a-aku kabur dari ayah a-agar aku tidak menjadi pengantin...t-t-tapi kenapa aku malah menjadi p-pengantinmu ?"

"itulah takdir, mengerti Hyuuga Hinata ?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali merangkul Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Kembali pulang ke asrama Sasuke. Kakashi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya melihat semua itu melalui bola kristal yang ada di kamarnya.

"dasar anak muda..."

.

.

.

"Hanabi, kau lihat Hinata ?"

"a-ah, e-eh ? a-ano, Hinata-nee pergi camping..ya camping !"

"oh begitu..padahal keluarga Akasuna ingin melihat calonnya. Apa Hinata sudah tahu tentang ini ?"

Glek

"t-tahu t-tentang apa Tou-san ?"

"Hinata akan menjadi pendamping dari keluarga Akasuna.."

'_tapi Hinata-nee sudah pergi Tou-san dan lagi Hinata-nee pasti juga tak tahu cara kembalinya'_

"o-oh begitu ? k-kalau begitu aku ke kaar dulu ya Tou-san ?"

"ya sudah sana"

Hanabi takut jika ini terbongkar lebih jauh lagi maka dia akan terkena amukan ayahnya. Hanabi lari ngibrit ke kamarnya tak memperdulikan Neji yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

.

.

.

Ketika membersihkan kamar Sasuke yang akan di tempati Hinata, tiba-tiba cermin lipat Hinata bergetar. Hinata langsung membuka cerminnya dan melihat Hanabi, adiknya seperti telah mencuri sesuatu dan takut ketahuan.

"Hanabi-chan ? ada apa ?"

"_Hinata-nee, ayah tadi menanyakan tentang dirimu bagaimana ini ?"_

"l-lalu kau jawab apa ?"

"_camping"_

"syukurlah !"

"_harus bagaimana lagi ini ? aku takut jika nanti ini semua terbongkar ? ah, Hinata-nee tau cara kembali kesini tidak ?"_

"e-eto-"

"_tadi keluarga Akasuna datang untuk melihatmu yang akan menjadi pendamping Akasuna Sasori"_

Sasuke yang awalnya tiduran langsung membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara yang baru saja berkata 'pendamping Akasuna Sasori'. Sasuke melihat Hinata berbicara dengan cerminnya. Sasuke tahu itu adalah sebuah telefon di negeri sihir karena semua barang-barang sihir telah Sasuke kuasai dengan baik saat di didik oleh Kakashi.

"siapa bilang jika dia mau menjadi pendamping Akasuna Sasori ?"

"_ne, dia siapa Hinata-nee ?"_

"e-eto, d-"

"aku pengantinnya sekarang !"

"_APA ?_!"

"dengar ya bocah ! Hinata sekarang adalah milikku jadi katakan pada mereka untuk membatalkan semua itu mengerti ! bye"

"_HIN-"_

Sasuke langsung menutup pembicaraan itu dan menutup cermin Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan memegang pundaknya.

"dengarkan aku...kau mulai sekarang adalah milikku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Dan kau hanya boleh melihat ke arahku saja. Mengerti ?"

"y-ya"

"bagus"

"ah !"

"ada apa ?"

"t-tadi H-Hanabi-chan lupa mau memberi tahukan ku bagaimana caranya pulang"

"kau tidak boleh pulang !"

"t-tapi-"

"mulai sekarang kau harus hidup disampingku _my lady_"

.

.

.

"HIN-ata-nee..."

"ada apa Hanabi ?"

"a-ah, N-Neji-nii..hahaha tidak apa-apa hahahaha"

"apa-kau yakin jika Hinata pergi camping, Hanabi ?"

Glek

"y-ya Neji-nii"

"aku akan mengawasimu terus Hanabi-chan"

'_mati aku ! Hinata-nee tolong aku !'_

Apa ini layak publish ?

Wwaaahhh aku gak tau mesti gimana lagi ! XO

Mohon bantuannya ! !᷄᷅᷄᷅o᷅᷄!


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini Naruto dan Sakura seperti biasanya pergi menyusul Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama. Asrama di pagi ini terlihat begitu sepi, begitu juga dengan koridor asrama Sasuke. Naruto melangkah dengan bergedik ngeri dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. Koridor yang suram, efek-efek seperti rumah hantu mendadak muncul di asrama Sasuke.

" Kau yakin akan tetap maju Sakura-chan? " tanya Naruto dengan memegang bahu Sakura.

" Y-Yakin, h-hei..kenapa jadi kau yang bersembunyi baka ! " teriak Sakura dengan memukul Naruto.

Dengan takut, Naruto memimpin jalan di koridor yang sangat menakutkan ini. Bahkan cahaya mataharipun tak sampai masuk kedalam koridor ini. Astaga, Asrama macam apa ini ?. Sakura memegang bahu Naruto dan mengintip dari balik bahu Naruto. Tangan Sakura juga menggenggam tangan Naruto, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis keduanya. Tinggal hitungan langkah lagi, tinggal hitungan nomor kamar lagi untuk sampai di asrama Sasuke.

' _245, 246, 247, 248. Akhirnya sampai juga di kamar Sasuke... ' _pikir Naruto dan Sakura.

" Oi Teme ! bangun " teriak Naruto dengan menggetuk pintu Naruto. Sementara Sakura mengambil parfum dari tasnya dan menyemprotkan ke segala arah.

" Coba lagi Naruto-kun.. " Sakura masih menyemprotkan parfum dan merangkul lengan kiri Naruto.

" Tem- "

" Ohayou "

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>**Masashi Kishimoto**

**But, this Story is mine.**

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

**CAST : Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten,**

**Hanabi, Sasori, Kakashi, Itachi, Konan, Sai, Ino dan Karin.(tambahan pemain) **

**Dan jika ada karakter lain yg muncul itu mungkin hanya lewat saja ^^**

**PAIR : SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, NEJITEN. SAINO**

**OOC(mungkin)**

**Gakuen, Rival And Old Friends**

**By : Hachibi Yui**

* * *

><p>PPRRAANNGG<p>

Parfum Sakura jatuh seketika. Mata Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama melotot. Apa pandangan mereka kali ini nyata ? a-apa yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Sasuke ?, ayo kita cek. Seseorang berambut panjang tengah mengucek matanya dan masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Dia berdiri ditengah pintu yang terbuka. Memakai baju terusan berwarna putih berenda. Saat ia membuka matanya, matanya berwarna unik. Putih ? oh bukan, tapi Lavender. Tunggu, jika dilihat dari bentuk lekuk tubuhnya dia bukan lelaki tapi wanita. Ada apa dengan Sasuke hingga terjadi begini. Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura, lalu menggembangkan senyumnya. Ketika dia tersenyum, dia terlihat begitu...manis.

BLAM. Pintu yang sempat terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok dewi tadi kini telah tertutup rapat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang tadinya terpesona kini menjadi melongo. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka lagi dan memunculkan Sasuke yang seperti biasanya.

" Oh kalian ? ada apa pagi-pagi jam segini sudah datang? " tanya Sasuke dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya begong. Apa yang terjadi barusan, bukankah yang berdiri didepannya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Kenapa berubah lagi menjadi Sasuke yang berantakan.

" Kembalikan dia ! apa yang kau lakukan padanya barusan ? cepat kembalikan malaikat itu ! " Sakura mulai menarik-narik baju Sasuke lalu menggoyangkan-goyangkan pundak dan kepala Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke untuk mengembalikan sosok 'itu'.

" A-Apa y-yang k-kau lakukan Sakura ? a-aku mual ! " jawab Sasuke dengan memegang mulutnya yang siap memuntahkan sesuatu karena tindakan Sakura yang membuatnya pusing.

" Siapa dia Teme ! cepat jawab ! " kali ini Naruto ikut-ikutan dengan mengintip isi kamar Sasuke dan akan menerobos.

" Hhooeekkss " akhirnya upaya Sasuke untuk menahan muntahannya gagal juga. Dan muntahan itu mengenai Naruto yang ada dibawahnya mencoba untuk menerobos masuk lewat bawah.

" Yaaiikkksss ! kau menjijikkan Teme ! lihat apa yang kau lakukan ? kau membuat diriku kotor lagi ! " kata Naruto dengan mencoba menyingkirkan muntahan Sasuke dari bajunya.

" Gara-gara kau aku jadi bau lagi -sreet sreet- minyak wangi Sakura juga takkan mempan untuk menghilangkan baunya Teme ! " sambung Naruto dengan menyemprotkan parfum Sakura ketubuhnya.

" Sudahlah Dobe, kau mandi saja di kamarku lagipula pelajaran akan dimulai 2 jam lagi kan ? lagian kalian kenapa selalu datang pagi-pagi gini sih? " Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya dan memegang kepalanya.

" S-Sasuke-k-kun..." suara lembut itu memecahkan keramaian yang terjadi di depan kamar asrama Sasuke.

" Hinata? " Sasuke merespon di ikuti Naruto dan Sakura yang mengintip dari luar.

" Hinata? " ulang Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung masuk tanpa ijin Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk memperhatikan Hinata, sementara Sakura langsung menyeret Hinata duduk di kasur dan memperhatikan setiap detail Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedua teman Sasuke ini, hanya bisa diam dan memerah.

" Dia manis Teme, dapat darimana? " tanya Naruto yang bagai mantra bagai Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi malu.

" A-apa maksudmu ! dia ini pengantinku bodoh ! " kata Sasuke dengan menarik Hinata untuk menjauh dari pasangan NaruSaku.

" HAH ? PENGANTIN ? SEJAK KAPAN ? " kata Sakura dan Naruto barengan.

" Semalam " dengan enteng Sasuke menjawabnya dan tak lupa disertai kecupan di dahi Hinata.

Tok Tok Tok. Sakura dan Naruto masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Sasuke hingga mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang masih belum bisa tertutup. Hinata ? masih menunduk. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang sepagi ini setelah duo ribut tadi.

" Yo ! " sapa orang yang bertamu di kamar Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bermaksud menyapa. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu dan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

" _Sensei_ ? ada apa? " tanya Sasuke dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menguap saat membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar.

" Tidak sopan menjawab sapaan gurumu dengan wajah yang seperti itu.. " Kakashi langsung menyingkirkan Sasuke untuk membuka jalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan lagi masuk tanpa ijin Sasuke.

" Hinata? " Kakashi masih berjalan mencari Hinata di dalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Pagi ini ada tiga orang yang masuk tanpa ijin ke kamarnya.

" Oh ? kalian ? kenapa sudah ada disini ? Ohayou " sapa Kakashi dengan tersenyum. Kentara ketika matanya menyipit menandakan bahwa _sensei_ ini sedang tersenyum ramah.

" O-Oh ? Kakashi _S-Sensei_ ? Ohayou, ehm, sebenarnya k-kami hanya ingin menjemput Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah _sensei_ " jawab Sakura dengan membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengusap-usap jemarinya.

" Tapi Sasuke memuntahiku, jadi aku harus mandi lagi " tambah Naruto.

" Itu salah Sakura " sahut Sasuke yang kini telah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lemarinya.

" Sudahlah. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Hinata..jadi, Hinata, mulai sekraang kau akan masuk ke Konoha High School. Kau akan masuk ke kelas Sasuke berhubung hanya Sasuke yang kau kenal di sekolah itu " jelas Kakashi dengan mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya.

" G-Gakuen? " Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang paling ia hormati di negeri sihir itu, tapi disini sekarang itu semua tak berlaku. Kini orang yang ada di depannya ini, Kakashi, hanyalah seorang guru di negeri manusia. Dan ini harus ia patuhi.

" _D-Demo_, A-Atas-shi- "

" Dan lagi, aku adalah wali kelasmu ! oke Hinata sampai jumpa 2 jam lagi ! ah, Sakura dan Nruto juga akan menjadi temanmu nanti di kelas jadi Sakura, beri tahu Hinata tentang sekolah kita! " potong Kakashi saat Hinata akan menjelaskan tentang sekolahnya yang ada di negeri sihir. Kakashi dengan mudahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh Sakura yang masih terbengong memandangi Hinata.

" Hai' _sensei_! " jawab Sakura terkejut dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kakashi. Naruto juga ingin segera mengganti pakaiannya mengingat tadi sempat terkena muntah 'pagi' Sasuke. Naruto mengambil pakaian cadangan yang memang sudah jauh hari ia siapkan di kamar Sasuke.

" Hinata ayo ikut aku... " kata Sakura dengan menarik Hinata ke ruang tamu kamar Sasuke. Kakashi berjalan keluar di ikuti dengan Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Seingatku, clan Hyuuga memiliki pertahanan sihir yang hebat dan juga mereka adalah ahli sihir di negeri sihir. Bahkan, saat aku masih ada di negeri sihir, mereka menjadi barisan depan untuk menjadi pengedali sihir yang maestro. Kurasa, kau butuh banyak teknik untuk melunakkan hati mertuamu nanti " kata Kakashi saat Sasuke ada dibelakangnya untuk mengantarkan Kakashi keluar.

" Keh, itu bisa di atur...yang penting, Hinata selalu ada disisiku saja itu cukup " jawab Sasuke dengan menyunggingkan seringainya.

" Ya, kuharap begitu " jawab Kakashi dengan sepenuhnya menghilang setelah melewati pintu kamar asrama Sasuke.

Setelah Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi kepegian Kakashi. Setelah itu, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memandangi Hinata yang dengan serius memperhatikan Sakura menjelaskan tentang Konoha High School. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah imut itu, sangat lucu ketika menirukan Sakura yang bersemangat. Perlahan, Sasuke tersenyum. Bahunya perlahan juga bergetar karena tawanya tiba-tiba meledak saat melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mengikuti Sakura. Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke bisa tertawa seperti ini. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menutup mulutnya dan bernafas panjang. Sasuke tak memperdulikan Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang aneh saat memandangi Hinata.

" Menarik bukan? " Sasuke kaget. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa ada disampingnya apalagi sekarang merangkulnya dan juga tersenyum memandang dua wanita sedang beradu ekspresi di atas kasur.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Sasuke berusaha tenang. Ekspresi biasanya kembali muncul dan tawanya tadi kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

" Mereka, para wanita itu. mereka menarik bukan? " tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya menunjuk Sakura dan Hinata.

" Bagiku, hanya Hinata yang menarik. Dan aku takkan mau kalah untuk mendapatkan Hinata " jawab Sasuke lirih. Naruto yang ada di sampingnya saja tak bisa mendengarkan gumaman Sasuke barusan.

" Apa? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Tidak ada. Minggir aku mau mandi " jawab Sasuke dengan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga kali ini terlihat sepi. Tapi tidak untuk kamar Hanabi. Hanabi kali ini bingung harus berbuat bagaimana dengan antisipasi sepupunya nanti saat menyelidiki tentang Hinata yang ia kirim ke dunia manusia. Belum lagi bagaimana jika Neji akan menanyakan langsung ke sekolah Hinata. Bisa-bisa Hanabi akan mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan halaman tanpa mantra sihir. Tapi terlebih itu, Hinata pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman yang jauh lebih berat jika semua ini terbongkar. Beban ini terlalu berat untuk Hanabi tanggung sendiri.

Neji yang ada di halaman belakang masih dengan setia mengawasi Hanabi. Dengan menyeduh teh hangatnya, matanya terus menuju ke arah kamar Hanabi. Mata clan Hyuuga mendapat anugrah sihir yang luar biasa. Mata itu mempunyai kemampuan melihat sesuatu yang jauh dengan sangat rinci. Begitu pula dengan Neji, saat ini dia sedang mengawasi Hanabi dari halaman belakang. Dapat dilihat oleh Neji jika Hanabi sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berlari-larian di dalam kamarnya, Neji hanya bisa menyeduh tehnya dengan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sepertinya memang ada yang disembunyikan Hanabi darinya, pikir Neji.

" Neji ! " dari pintu halaman belakang dapat dilihat Ten-Ten masuk dengan membanting pintu halaman belakang di sertai tawa yang mengembang. Neji yang ada di dekat pintu langsung menyemburkan teh yang telah di sesapnya barusan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Neji membalikkan badannya dan memberi deathglare pada Ten-Ten yang tidak elite membuka pintu. Padahal beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari clan Hyuuga juga.

" Aku datang membawakan ini " jawab Ten-ten dengan membawa karung. Perlahan, Ten-Ten membalikkan karung tersebut dan menjatuhkan barang-barang sihir.

" Apa ini? " tanya Neji dengan mengambil satu di antara sekian banyak barang sihir yang dibawa Ten-Ten.

" Oh, itu ? itu adalah cairan sihir terbaru, aku tak ingat pasti namanya apa tapi yang kutahu cairan itu bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang. Kalau tidak salah sih namanya _Opprum Disappearproom_..." jelas Ten-Ten dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya seperti berfikir mengingat nama cairan bening yang di pegang Neji.

" Lalu ? kau dapat ini semua darimana? " tanya Neji dengan memilah-milah lagi barang sihir baru yang dibawa Ten-Ten.

" Ini kudapat dari gudang yang pernah dipakai _The Lord_ untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku menemukan resep cairan ini yang sepertinya diracik sendiri oleh _The Lord_ sebelum beliau turun ke dunia manusia " tunjuk Ten-Ten dengan mengambil cairan bening itu dari tangan Neji.

" Jadi, kau membuatnya sendiri dengan melihat dari racikan _The Lord_? " tanya Neji .

" Ya seperti itulah " tawa Ten-Ten dengan bangga.

" Lalu yang ini adalah sapu terbaru yang baru saja aku buat, sedangkan ini kutemukan di-bla bla bla " Ten-Ten terus menjelaskan satu persatu barang kepada Neji sedangkan Neji hanya mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi yang datar. Matanya kembali tertuju ke kamar Hanabi tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

" Hei Neji, aku punya hal yang sangat bagus untukmu... " tawar Ten-Ten. Sedangkan Neji hanya melirik Ten-Ten dan kembali fokus ke kamar Hanabi.

" Lihat, ada formula sihir baru untuk membuat rambut panjang lebat, bersinar dan cemerlang ! " lanjut Ten-ten

SSSRRRIINNGGG.

Mata Neji yang awalnya menuju ke arah kamar Hanabi kini beralih ke Ten-Ten. Mata Neji yang awalnya sayu kini berbinar-binar dan bersinar. Bibirnya yang semula tanpa senyuman, kini membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat lebar di wajahnya hingga menampakan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Dengan sangat bangga dia memeluk Ten-Ten dan membaca formula sihir rambut tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi. Waktunya untuk pelajaran sekolah. Selama di sekolah, Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung blushing berat. Selain itu, semua fans girl Sasuke langsung berteriak histeris dan pingsan. Naruto yang terinspirasi akan tindakan Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura yang juga ada di sebelahnya. Sakura awalnya terkejut, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, matanya perlahan melebar dan dia berhenti berjalan sebentar. Naruto langsung mempererat peganggannya kepada Sakura dan membimbing Sakura berjalan masuk ke kelas. Lalu kemana kah perginya Naruto yang penakut saat di lorong asrama kamar Sasuke ?.

sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Kakashi berbicara dengan Hinata tapi tidak memperbolehkan satupun yang ikut mendengar termasuk Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan Kakashi tanpa ditemani Sasuke, maupun Naruto dan Sakura. Ruangan kerja yang baru kemarin ia kunjungi masih tetap sama, namun kali ini gurunya memberi sihir pelindung kedap suara pada ruangannya agar memperaman pembicaraannya. Memberi antisipasi kepada Sasuke yang nantinya akan menguping.

Kakashi mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. Hinata duduk dengan takut-takut. Kakashi tahu jika putri sulung Hyuuga itu sangat pemalu jadi Kakashi maklum jika Hinata sedikit waspada, malu ataupun takut kepadanya mengingat statusnya sebagai _The Lord_ di dunia sihir. Hinata duduk dibantalan kursi yang sangat empuk dan hangat. Dengan berani Hinata mencoba menatap mata Kakashi dengan gugup.

" Tak perlu begitu...dengarkan aku, di dunia manusia ini kau tak bisa bermain sihir sesukamu dan kau tak boleh mengeluarkan sihir di dalam kelas ataupun di daerah sekolah. Jika kau berada dalam keadaan yang sangat mendesak, kau ku ijinkan untuk menggunakan sihirmu kau mengerti Hinata? " tanya Kakashi dengan sedikit memajukan kursinya untuk lebih dekat meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

" M-Mengerti _sensei_.. " jawab Hinata dengan takut-takut.

" Mengenai kau menjadi pengantin Sasuke, kurasa lebih baik kau tidak boleh lepas darinya karena kurasa jika kau lepas darinya mungkin saja ada vampire lain yang akan membunuhmu. Dan aku tak mau ada penyihir murni seperti kau mati oleh vampire yang sama akan membunuh Sasuke " jelas Kakashi dengan bersandar ke bantalan kursinya.

" Baik " kali ini Hinata menjawab dengan mantap dari penjelasan Kakashi.

" Ah, aku baru ingat, kau baru pertama kali ke dunia manusia ini kan? Bagaimana? Indah bukan? Dan lagi, kau nanti akan bertemu denganb banyak teman penyihir yang juga ada disini. Kurasa kau takkan kesepian nanti " jelas Kakashi, Hinata mendengar kata-kata _sensei_nya barusan langsung ceria. Dengan begini mungkin ia takkan sendirian menjadi penyihir yang kabur.

" T-Teman? Benarkah? " ualng Hinata memastikan. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

" Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke Sasuke " perintah Kakashi dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya menandakan Hinata boleh keluar.

" Arigatou _sensei _" jawab Hinata dengan berdiri dan membungkuk lalu keluar.

" Hinata? " sebelum Hinata keluar, Kakashi memanggil kembali gadis yang kini akan memutar kenop pintu di ruangannya. Hinata masih diam di tempatnya, menantikan kelanjutan dari pembicaraan Kakashi.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ayahmu menarikmu kembali ke dunia sihir dan berpisah dengan Sasuke? " tanya Kakashi penuh harapan dan selidik. Hinata masih diam di tempat tak bergeming sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Sasuke telah menunggu lama di depan pintu ruangan Kakashi. Gadisnya masih belum keluar juga padahal bel baru saja berdering tapi kenapa Hinata masih ada di dalam. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan Kakashi bergerak dan memunculkan Hinata yang keluar dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya. Lorong kelas dan ruangan kali ini nampak sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih lalu lalang melewati koridor itu. Sasuke menarik Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi.

" Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan di dalam? " selidik Sasuke dengan mendempet tubuh Hinata ke arah tembok.

" T-Tidak ada " jawab Hinata dengan takut.

" Kau tak berbohongkan, Hinata? " ulang Sasuke memastikan.

" Ya...Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menyuruhku untuk tetap ada di dekatmu saja " jelas Hinata.

" Baguslah " jawab Sasuke dengan memejamkan matanya.

" A-Ano Sasuke-kun, i-itu "

"Hinata, aku haus " kata Sasuke seraya membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi warna merah seperti darah.

" E-Eh ? k-k-kenapa di saat s-seperti ini Sasuke-kun? " tanya Hinata.

" Sidikit saja " pinta Sasuke dengan menghimpit Hinata dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Dengan sedikit sihir, Sasuke membuka kerah baju seragam Hinata. Taring-taring vampire nya telah keluar dan siap meminum lagi darah dari Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit seperti waktu itu pasti akan ia rasakan lagi. tas yang ia pegang langsung jatuh ketika taring Sasuke telah menembus kulitnya. Rasanya, darah yang ada di tengkuknya mengalir keluar dari permukaan kulitnya.

" E-Engh, S-Sasuke-kun...sudah c-cukup " pinta Hinata dengan mendorong sedikit dada bidang Sasuke.

" Hei Sasuke, kenapa pagi-pagi telah berbuat mesum? eh? " sapa seorang pria berambut hitam legam dan bermata onyx sama seperti Sasuke. kulitnya pucat dan senyuman selalu saja terukir diwajahnya. Dibelakangnya, ia di temani seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Matanya seperti langit. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung melepaskan taringnya di tengkuk Hinata dan melihat temannya yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan Naruto.

" Hey ! apa yang kau lakukan? " kali ini sang gadis dengan tertawa memukul bahu Sasuke walaupun itu bermaksud menyapa sang pangeran sekolah itu.

" kalian berdua jangan ganggu aku ! menge-"

" Sai-kun? Ino-chan? " kali ini Hinata bersuara dan memastikan bahwa dua orang yang ada di samping Sasuke adalah dua orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan. Sasuke tak percaya jika Hinata mengenal kedua orang yang baru ia temui hari ini. Sedangkan dua orang yang di panggil Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan terkejut.

" H-Hinata ? kenapa kau bisa ada disini? " ucap Ino. Sasuke juga masih tak percaya dari mana mereka tahu jika itu adalah Hinata. Ino telah berhambur memeluk Hinata sedangkan Sai hanya mendekat dan mengelus ujung kepala Hinata. Sasuke yang awalnya tak mengerti hendak mendekati mereka tapi tertahan oleh Sai.

" Kau lupa jika kami berdua ini adalah penyihir Sasuke? tentu saja kami mengenalnya karena kami bertiga adalah teman di dunia sihir " jelas Sai ketika Sasuke akan melepaskan pelukan antara Ino dan Hinata.

Ya, kali ini Sasuke baru saja ingat hal tersebut. Ia lupa segala hal gila yang dilakukan pasangan yang satu ini, pasangan ini sangat menyukai ketinggian. Dulu ketika pertama kali mengenal mereka, Sasuke terkejut karena mereka berdua baik-baik saja setelah melewati _fly high_ yang telah membuat banyak anak muntah. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke tahu jika Sai dan Ino adalah penyihir, penyihir yang pindah dari dunia sihir ke dunia manusia. Sejak saat itu, Sai, Ino dan Sasuke saling menjaga rahasia dan membantu satu sama lain dengan sihir ataupun cara manusia. Tak lupa Kakashi yang selalu membantu mereka bertiga dari belakang.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Hinata mulai menangis di pelukan Ino, begitu juga dengan Ino, tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Hinata. Sai yang ada disamping kedua gadis yang sama-sama menangis ini hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang berbeda untuk kali ini, kali ini Sai terlihat tulus untuk tersenyum. Sasuke tetap diam sebelum ia ingat akan kelasnya yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

" Sudah-sudah jangan terlalu erat mencekik pengantinku Ino... " jelas Sasuke dengan menarik Hinata dari pelukan Ino dan mengusap air mata Hinata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" A-Apa ? Pe-Pengantin ? " Ino dan Sai sama-sama tercekat dengan penjelasan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Hinata sendiri masih menghapus sisa air matanya yang ada di pipi, selain itu, Hinata juga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

" S-Sejak kapan? " tambah Ino tak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

" Kemarin. bagaimana ? puas ? kalau begitu kami akan ke kelas ya ? _jaa mata nee_.. " kata Sasuke dengan membawa lari Hinata meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang diam tak bergeming.

Sasuke dan Hinata berlari ke kelas mereka untuk mengejar waktu Kakashi-_sensei_. Sasuke masih setia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan hangat, sedangkan Hinata masih menunduk.

" Kenapa? " tanya Hinata pada akhirnya dengan menarik kembali tangan Sasuke agar mereka berhenti.

" Hn? " Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Kenapa m-mereka juga bisa ada di-disini? " tanya Hinata dengan mengangkat kepalanya memandang hitamnya mata Sasuke.

" Tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka baru saja pindah kemari dan aku juga tak tahu mengapa mereka berdua pindah kemari. Yang kutahu adalah mereka pindah kemari karena pekerjaan orang tua mereka dipindahkan kesini " jelas Sasuke dengan mengelus perlahan jemari Hinata.

" A-Apa mereka juga vampire hunter? " tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut.

Sasuke terkejut, Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Keterkejutannya itu ia simpan dan ia ganti dengan sungginggan senyum yang manis di wajahnya. " Kau mengkhawatirkan aku? " tanya Sasuke dengan mengangkat dagu Hinata agar ia bisa melihat uniknya mata Hinata.

" Ya... " jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu dan di akhiri dengan tundukkan kepala yang dalam.

Greb. Sasuke merangkul Hinata ke pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke baru kali ini merasa senang dalam hidupnya, tak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Pelukannya yang ini terasa hangat dan menenangkan sama seperti pelukan Okaasan-nya dulu. Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, rasanya ia ingin terus bersama dengan Hinata dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" Kau tenang saja..tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Mereka bukan vampire hunters.. mereka sama sepertimu, tetap sebagai penyihir murni tidak menjadi vampire hunters, mengerti? " tanya Sasuke masih dalam keadaan berpelukan dengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke. tangan mungilnya yang semula berada di samping badannya kini mulai bergerak membalas pelukan Sasuke namun Hinata batalkan dan mengganti melepaskan pelukan hangat Sasuke.

" K-Kelasnya ! " teriak Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke dengan kelas Kakashi-_sensei_ . kembali berlari-lari lagi. karena peraturan sihir tak dapat dibantah.

.

.

.

" P-Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata " kata Hinata ketika ia kini berada di ruangan kelas yang penuh dengan siswa.

" Wah imutnya "

" Cantik "

" Manis, hei Hyuuga ! apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? " teriak salah satu siswa yang membuat Hinata bingung. Kekasih ? apa itu ?. Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya bahasa manusia. Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan menggebrak mejanya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat.

" Jangan main-main ! dia itu adalah pengantinku ! jika kalian macam-macam maka aku tak akan menjamin kelangsungan hidup kalian " ancam Sasuke dengan membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah seperti darah.

Glek

Semua pria yang ada di situ langsung diam tak berkutik terkecuali Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan lebarnya. Sedangkan para fans Sasuke yang ada di kelas itu langsung menjerit histeris namun di sudut ruangan terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang terlihat meremas sesuatu seperti menahan amarah yang memuncak. Dia melampiaskan amarahnya.

" Baiklah Hinata, kau silahkan duduk di sebelah Sasuke untuk amannya " tutur Kakashi menanggapi emosi Sasuke yang meledak saat itu.

" Baik " Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah bangku di dekat Sasuke yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Saat akan duduk ke kursi, tiba-tiba saja kursi Hinata mundur dengan sendiri hingga menyebabkan Hinata yang akan duduk akan terjatuh. Sasuke yang mempunyai refleks bagus langsung menolong Hinata sebelum Hinata jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Sihir

Ada yang menggunakan sihir di kelas. Tapi siapa, disini yang hanya bisa bermain sihir hanya dirinya, Hinata dan juga Kakashi sedangkan yang lainnya hanyalah siswa biasa. Terkecuali ada beberapa penyihir yang menjadi siswa. Di pojok ruangan itu, gadis berambut merah itu membenahi letak kacamatanya dengan sedikit tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Istirahat telah datang dan membiarkan semua siswa berhamburan menuju ke kantin untuk makan. Naruto dan Sakura telah berjalan menuju ke kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat ini Sasuke memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah Tsunade jadi kini tinggallah sendiri Hinata di dalam kelas tanpa ada Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto maupun Sakura. Hinata yang dasarnya memeang pemalu sekarang hanya bisa membaca buku menunggu Sasuke kembali, tapi gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya menghampiri Hinata dan duduk dengan membaca buku.

" Hai, namamu Hinata kan ? perkenalkan namaku Karin " ujar wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Karin. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

" Salam kenal Karin-san, ya namaku adalah Hinata... " jawab Hinata.

" Kau mu ikut dengan ku jalan-jalan tidak? " tawar Karin dengan memandang Hinata yang sedikit bimbang. Hinata memang ragu dengan tawaran Karin karena kini Sasuke tak ada di sisinya Hinata hanya bisa memilih antara ya dan tidak untuk saat ini.

" Kenapa ? tidak bisa ya? " tanya Karin lagi dengan wajah memelas sekarang.

" B-Bisa " jawab Hinata dengan terburu-buru mengangkat wajahnya agar ia tak mengecewakan Karin, teman barunya. Hinata harus bisa menghadapi sesuatu tanpa Sasuke, ia tak ingin membebani Sasuke.

" Bagus " jawab Karin dengan tersenyum aneh.

Sekarang Hinata dan Karin berjalan perlahan mengelilingi sekolah. Karin dengan sabar menunjukkan satu persatu tempat di Konoha High School, Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti ketika Karin bertanya kepadanya. Saat berada di antara gudang dan tangga, Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan Hinata hanya terbelalak melihatnya. I-Itu, tongkat sihir lipat. Ternyata Karin juga seorang penyihir. Hinata dengan sigap membuat pertahanan dari Karin yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan dirinya nanti.

" Kau kenapa Hinata-chan ? ayo kesini, kita bermain-main sebentar " kata Karin dengan mendekat ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata mundur bersamaan dengan majunya Karin.

" Ternyata kau penakut ya Hinata-chan ? ayo kesini, ini hanya kayu yang usang kok tidak usah ragu ayo sini " kata Karin denagn tersenyum mengejek ke arah Hinata.

" Ti-Tidak ! a-aku tahu apa yang kau pegang itu Karin-san..." jawab Hinata dengan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir lipat juga dari lengannya.

" Oh, ternyata kau juga penyihir rupanya ? baiklah, karena kau setingkat denganku, mari kita buktikan siapa yang sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun ! " kata Karin dengan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya.

" K-Kau, juga penyihir K-Karin-san? " tanya Hinata di saat seperti ini. Tentu saja Karin adalah penyihir karena sekarang Karin sedang berusaha untuk menyerang Hinata.

" _Nox_ " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Karin langsung membacakan mantra yang membuat cahaya di sekelilingnya menghilang dan hasilnya sekarang adalah langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi sangat mendung. Gelap malah.

" _Lumos_ " Hinata membalikkan keadaan, awan yang tadinya gelap kini kembali cerah seperti biasanya. Pilihan mantra yang tepat.

" Keh, kau itu pintar juga ya Hinata...sekarang kita lihat seberapa mahirnya kau dalam sihir " ancam Karin dengan membuat ujung tongkatnya sedikit bercahaya. Siaga dua untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Perubahan awan yang terus-terusan terjadi membuat semua orang yang merasakannya menjadi aneh. Sasuke yang ada di ruangan Tsunade merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat perubahan awan itu dari balik jendela Tsunade. Kakashi yang membaca buku di ruangannya bisa merasakan adanya sihir di dekatnya, Kakashi langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan keluar untuk memastikan sesuatu. Naruto dan Sakura yang ada di kantin juga merinding ketika melihat awan begitu cepat berubah suasana, apa Kami-sama marah dengan tindakan NaruSaku yang mojok di kantin ini. Sai dan Ino yang juga merasakan ada pertarungan sihir langsung mencari dimana pergerakan sihir itu ada.

" Kau merasakannya Ino? " tanya Sai pada Ino, kini keduanya telah berlari mencari pergerakan itu, khawatir pada sahabatnya. Sasuke atau Hinata.

" Ya, aku merasakannya " jawab Ino dengan siaga mengambil tongkat sihir lipatnya begitu juga dengan Sai.

Ino dan Sai masih mencari karena pergerakan sihir ini masih begitu samar hanya saja ini terasa. Sementara Sasuke tak memperdulikan ceramah Tsunade dan meminta ijin untuk keluar dan mencari Hinata. Sasuke berlari menuju ke kelasnya untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. Nihil, kelas itu sepi, tak ada siapapun. Sasuke terus berlari hingga di persimpangan ia menabrak Kakashi hingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

" _Sensei_? " ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri.

" Sasuke ? kau disini ? lalu, jika kau disini lalu ulah siapa ini? " tanya Kakashi dengan menunjuk perubahan awan yang masih tak normal.

" Hinata tak ada di kelas, dan aku juga belum ebrtemu dengan Sai dan Ino.. " jelas Sasuke dengan mengatur deru nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat.

" Kalau begitu kita cari bersama dari sini " kata Kakashi dengan di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Kakashi dan Sasuke berlari menyusuri lorong mencari keberadaan Hinata. Mereka berdua berharap perubahan sihir ini bukan karena Hinata. Saat ini Hinata telah lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk melanjutkan pertempuran yang dilakukan oleh Karin pertama kali. Karin hanya terkekeh melihat Hinata telah kelelahan dan siap jatuh saat serangan terakhirnya ia lemparkan ke Hinata nantinya.

" Menyerah Hyuuga? " tawar Karin.

" T-Tidak, a-aku takkan mengecewakan k-kali ini... " kata Hinata dengan terengah-engah.

" _Crucio_ " mantra siksaan keluar dari Karin. Kini Hinaata menggeliat tak karuan, ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Baru kali ini Hinata merasakan rasa sakitnya mantra siksaan. Ayahnya saja tak pernah mengeluarkan mantra siksaan sesakit ini tapi Karin, teganya dia.

" Bagaimana Hyuuga ? sakit bukan? " tanya Karin dengan tawa mengejek, kali ini ia menang. Hinata masih tersiksa dengan mantra yang baru saja Karin lontarkan hingga menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya.

" _Avis_ " burung-burung keluar dari tongkat sihir seseorang, berusaha mengecohkan pikiran Karin dari Hinata.

" Sial, siapa ini? " kata Karin dengan mengusir burung-burung yang sekarang menyerangnya.

" Hinata ! " Ino datang dengan membawa tongkat sihirnya masih siaga pada Karin. Ino meringsut ke arah Hinata, berharap sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja.

" Apakah dia baik-baik saja Ino? " tanya Sai yang ternyata tengah mengecoh Karin dengan burung-burung dari tongkat sihirnya. Ino tak menjawab, ia bingung dengan Hinata yang bergeliat tak karuan.

" _Reparo_ " Ino berusaha untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang telah membuat Hinata menjadi berantakan. Satu-satunya sihir yang menjadi jalan keluar untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah di akibatkan oleh suatu mantra.

" _Immobulus_ ! " Karin melemparkan sihir ke arah Sai dan Ino. Kini Sai tak bisa lagi mengendalikan burung-burung yang ia buat untuk mengecoh Karin. Begitu pula dengan Ino, ia tak bisa bergerak untuk mengobati Hinata.

Hinata masih tersiksa dengan mantra Karin, tapi Hinata masih tidak menyerah dengan keadaan. Hinata mencoba menggapai kembali tongkat sihirnya yang tadi terlepas, tapi semakin Hinata bergerak, rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi. Hinata semakin tak kuat menahan sakitnya. Saat Karin akan mengeluarkan sihir terakhir, Sasuke dan Kakashi datang.

" Hi-Hinata ? a-apa yang terjadi ? " kata Sasuke dengan membawa Hinata ke pangkuannya.

" S-Sasuke ! " kata Karin dengan menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya.

" S-Sasuke-k-kun...i-i-itta-i..." deru Hinata saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Kini Sasuke membalikkan pandangannya ke arah Karin.

" Dia penyihir ! " teriak Sai ketika Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

" Kau ? penyihir ? bagaimana bisa? " kata Sasuke. sedangkan Karin yang bisa menghela nafas karena semuanya kini telah terbongkar.

" _Avada Kadavra_ ! " tanpa penjelasan Karin langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Hinata, sementara Sasuke melindungi Hinata yang tersiksa dengan memeluknya. Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya dengan sigap membuat pelindung.

" Akh, i-ittai, _se-sensei_ ? " teriak Karin ketika ia baru tahu jika Kakashi-sensei juga seorang penyihir. Ternyata di dekat gudang kini telah terjadi reuni penyihir.

" Sudah cukup Karin. Jika kau lakukan lebih dari ini kau akan ku keluarkan, kau tahu bukan peratuan sihir? Lepaskan mantramu pada Hinata sekarang " perintah Kakashi dan di ikuti anggukan oleh Karin.

Karin hanya menuding Hinata dengan tongkatnya. Seketika itu, Hinata yang menggeliat langsung berhenti dan pingsan karena terlalu sakit dari siksaannya. Kakashi juga membuka mantra yang tadi Karin lemparkan kepada Ino dan Sai. Kini, Karin telah Kakashi awasi sementara Sasuke tengah menggendong Hinata yang pingsan. Sai membopong Ino yang juga kelelahan.

Di lain tempat, Sakura dan Naruto sedikit lega karena awan kini kembali cerah. Sakura membuat sedikit jaraj antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Sakura takut jika Kami-sama marah lagi dengan keadaan mereka. Sakura langsung lari dari tempat meninggalkan Naruto sendirian mojok di sisi kantin.

Naruto memanggil nama Sakura tapi tak di gubris oleh Sakura. Bagaikan film India, pasangan NaruSaku kini tengah bermain kejar-kejaran. =='a pass. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di kasur UKS, wajah Hinata nampak pucat tak seperti tadi. Sasuke meremas tangan Hinata, berharap gadis ini membuka matanya dan berkata kepada Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kakashi masih mengawasi Karin sementara Sai dan Ino duduk dan menyembuhkan diri mereka terlebih dahulu.

" Kau, aku takkan memaafkanmu " kata Sasuke dengan mengancam Karin. Kini perlahan matanya berubah kembali menjadi merah seperti darah.

" S-Sasuke-kun, aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik dari di-"

" Dia lebih baik darimu !" potong Sasuke cepat.

" S-Sasuke-kun.. " kali ini Hinata mulai bersuara, Hinata sedikit membuka matanya dari ketidak sadarannya barusan.

" H-Hinata.. " dengan cepat Sasuke kembali ke arah Hinata dan warna matanya kembali normal ketika Hinata kembali bersuara dan menyebut namanya.

" K-Karin-san tak slaah, aku tadi juga menerima tantangan darinya...a-aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan semuanya, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Sai-kun, Ino-chan, Hanabi-chan, Tou-san, sensei yang telah mengajariku sihir di dunia sihir. A-aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa dan lagi, maaf Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku menge-"

" Sstt, kau tak mengecewakanku Hinata... kau tetap yang terbaik.. " potong Sasuke dengan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata, berharap gadis itu diam mendengarkan dirinya. Sasuke takut kehilangan gadis yang kini terbaring di depannya.

" Mengerti? " lanjut Sasuke dengan memeluk erat Hinata.

" Tapi kita tetap rival Hinata ! " Karin memotong sebelum Hinata menjawab pernyataan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Sementara Sai dan Ino tetap menyembuhkan diri terlebih dahulu karena tenaga mereka masih belum pulih. Ino hanya meringis saat Hinata tersenyum padanya. Sai ? jangan di tebak. Senyuman selalu bertengger di wajahnya jadi buat apa di jelaskan.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga kini telah datang rombongan keluarga dari Akasuna. Dan hal ini tentu saja alarm bahaya untuk Hanabi yang siap membuatnya jingkrak-jingkrak. Hiashi datang menyambut tamu spesial yang nantinya akan menjadi calon besannya. Pemuda berambut merah juga keluar dari dalam mobilnya menyusul kedua orang tuanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Kesan pertama pemuda itu tentang rumah Hyuuga adalah kuno. Dan pemuda itu juga berfikir jika gadis yang akan di tunangkan dengannya pasti juga gadis yang kuno. Dengan malas pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di sebelah orang tuanya.

" Jadi, inikah Akasuna Sasori? " tanya Hiashi kepdaa pemuda berambut merah bata tadi. Pemuda itu hanya mengganguk.

" Benar paman.. " jawab Sasori.

" Sayang sekali kau tak bisa melihat Hinata putriku, padahal kau begitu rupawan tapi Hinata sedang ada acara dari sekolahnya " kata Hiashi mencoba untuk berbasa –basi.

" Tidak apa-apa, Hiashi. Lagipula Hinata juga masih sekolah bukan ? itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang pelajar sihir " jawab ayah Sasori.

" Tapi kau bisa melihat foto Hinata, Sasori... " tawar Hiashi dengan tersenyum sedangkan Hanabi yang ada di samping kirinya hanya diam dan berwajah kusut tanda tak suka.

' _Paling juga cewek kuno yang berdandan kuno juga '_ batin Sasori ketika Hiashi memberikan album foto tentang Hinata.

Perlahan Sasori membuka album foto sedang yang ada di tangannya. Matanya tak bisa berkedip ketika memandang gambar yang ada di kertas abadi itu. gadis imut yang berpakaian dari tradisional hingga sihir modern nampak begitu imut, manis dan cantik. Kharisma anggun menguar dari wajahnya ketika warna blush alami dari putih pipinya menghias wajahnya. Sasori menarik semua kata-katanya barusan, ternyata calon istrinya nampak begitu indah. Dia tak akan melepaskan gadis ini. Ibu Sasori yang ada di sampingnya tertarik untuk melihat Hinata juga, perlahan semua merah juga menghiasi wajah ibu Sasori ketika memandang foto Hinata.

" Terpesona ya? " tanya Hiashi kepada Sasori yang juga bersemu merah.

" Tak kusangka jika putrimu akan tumbuh begitu cantik Hiashi " puji ibu Sasori dengan mantap.

" Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, paman? " tanya Sasori dengan memandang Hiashi.

" Tak akan pernah " gumam Hanabi yang dengan serius memandang Sasori dengan tatapan tak suka.

Ten-Ten yang ada di sebelah Hanabi hanya melirik Hanabi ketika mendengar gumaman Hanabi yang begitu samar didengar olehnya. Hiashi masih berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori beserta orang tuanya, Hanabi langsung kembali menuju ke kamarnya di ikuti oleh Ten-Ten yang merasa penasaran. Sementara Neji, dia masih ada di ruangannya. Dia sibuk dengan formula sihir rambut yang di berikan oleh Ten-Ten. Calon istri yang baik.

Hanabi membuka cermin komunikasinya. Bermaksud menghubungi Hinata dan menyampaikan kabar ini kepada kakaknya.

" Kenapa tidak bisa sih? " gerutu Hanabi dengan menghubungi Hinata.

" Sial, apa di dunia manusia itu sinyalnya buruk? "

" H-Hanabi, a-apa maksudmu? " potong Ten-Ten yang sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar Hanabi.

" T-Ten-Ten-nee ! " pekik Hanabi buru-buru menutup cerminnya.

" J-Jangan bilang jika Hinata ada di dunia manusi, Hanabi ! " tebak Ten-Ten dengan memberi pandangan membunuh ke Hanabi. Hanabi langsung menyeret Ten-Ten masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu.

" Ternyata benar ! " teriak Ten-Ten setelah tahu reaksi Hanabi.

" T-Ten-Ten-nee, kumohon jangan katakan kepada siapapun. Jika tidak maka Hinata-nee pasti akan menapat hukuman dari Tou-san, kami mohon " pinta Hanabi dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon pada Ten-Ten.

" Tapi kau sudah tahu bukan bagaimana jika Hiashi-jiisan marah ? apa kau tak takut ? apalagi kabur ke dunia manusia apa amarah Hiashi-jiisan tidak semakin meledak? " kata Ten-Ten dengan mempraktekkan ledakan dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hinata-nee tidak mau menjadi pendamping Akasuna itu, dan saat di dunia manusi Hinata-nee sudah menjadi pengantin seseorang dan kupikir pengantin Hinata-nee jauh lebih tampan dari Sasori itu. atau mungkin mereka sama-sama tampan " bela Hanabi.

" Apa ? kau bercanda kan Hanabi ? jika Hiashi-jiisan tahu akan hal ini maka dia pasti akan memperberat hukumannya " tutur Tne-Ten lagi.

" Karena itu Ten-Ten-nee, aku mohon sembunyikan ini dari orang lain " pinta Hanabi dengan sedih ke Ten-Ten.

" Baiklah " ujar Ten-Ten dengan hati-hati.

" Terima kasih " kali ini derita Hanabi sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Sasuke mendekati Hinata pasti ada arin yang menengahi kemesraan mereka berdua. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika Karin tiba-tiba datang di tengah-tengahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga geram tiap kali dirinya selalu saja terusik ketika merangkul Hinata. Sembunyi-sembunyipun, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap saja dapat di temukan oleh Karin. Sasuke tak menyerah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa berdua dengan Hinata.

Pulang sekolah kali ini begitu sepi, Hinata juga kecapekan karena berlari-lari di kejar Karin. Ino dan Sakura juga berlari menyusul di belakang. Kini tinggallah Hinata yang berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke ke kamar asrama Sasuke. yang lainnya telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

" Eh ? S-Sasuke-kun kenapa? " tanya Hinata dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

" Sudahlah, cepat naik " perintah Sasuke dengan memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk naik ke punggungnya.

" E-Eh ? t-tidak us-"

" Cepat ! " potong Sasuke dengan melirik ke arah Hinata.

" B-Baiklah.. " akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan naik ke punggung Sasuke. kini posisi Sasuke adalah menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

Begitu diam suasana yang mengiringi keadaan Sasuke dan juga Hinata. Hinata hanya diam memegang pundak Sasuke sedagnkan Sasuke tenang-tenang saja. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama menahan emosi mereka. ketika ada di depan lorong kamar asrama Sasuke, Sasuke melihat ada 2 orang berpakaian misterius menunggu di depan kamarnya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati dua orang itu, di ikuti Hinata yang mengintip di balik pundak lebar Sasuke.

" Kau siapa? " tanya Sasuke kepada dua orang yang ada di depan kamarnya. Dua orang itu sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke. satu perempuan berambut biru pendek dan satunya lagi seorang pria yang sedikit mirip dengan...kakaknya.

" Oh, Sasuke ! lama tak bertemu " sapa pria itu.

" I-Itachi-nii? " tanya Sasuke.

" Yo ! apa kabar otouto? " jawab pria yang ternyata bernama Itachi.

.

.

.

" Oh, jadi dia pengantinmu? " tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

" Ya, dia Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata " jawab Sasuke dengan memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Itachi, kakaknya.

" Dia Konan, dia juga pengantinku...kami sesama vampire " giliran Itachi memperkenalkan pengantinnya, Konan. Kepada Sasuke dan juga Hinata.

" Wah, imutnya " kata Konan kepada Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk malu ketika kakak iparnya memuji dirinya.

" Bau darahmu manis, Hinata-chan " puji Konan lagi, sementara Itachi langsung berdiri dan bertujuan untuk mendekati Hinata. Tapi usahanya di tahan Sasuke karena dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Itachi duduk kembali.

" Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke.., kau ini kenapa sih? " tawa Itachi melihat tingkah adiknya.

" Aku tidak mau Hinataku jadi takut " jawab asal Sasuke, padahal jawaban utamanya bukan begitu. Hanya saja dia gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

" kalau boleh tahu, kau dari daerah mana Hinata-chan? " tanya Konan lagi setelah tertawa.

" A-Ano, a-aku dari dunia s-sihir, Konan-san " jawab Hinata dengan memainkan jemari kecilnya.

" Jadi kau seorang penyihir murni ? " pekik Konan dengan melongo tak percaya.

" Y-Ya.. " jawab Hinata dengan memandang Konan.

" K-Kau serius Sasuke? " tanya Itachi kali ini memastikan kepada Sasuke.

" Tentu saja " jawab Sasuke dengan lantang.

" Kau pasti gila Sasuke, walaupun denngan begini kau memang sudah sempurna sebagai vampire...tapi, kau tahu bukan jika leluhur kita mempunyai kutukan dengan para penyihir? " tanya Itachi.

" Aku tahu... " jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit berbisik.

" A-Ano, s-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " tanya Hinata menengahi.

" Begini Hinata-chan, dalam legenda leluhur kami, dulu leluhur vampire memang bersahabat dengan leluhur penyihir. Kami leluhur vampire di perbolehkan oleh leluhur penyihir untuk mempelajari ilmu sihir kepada mereka, tapi suatu ketika terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kami salah paham...saat itu, ada seorang vampire yang jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir murni tapi keluarga sang penyihir tak terima sehingga membuat si penyihir murni mati bunuh diri bersama dengan si vampire. Sejak saat itu, leluhur penyihir mengutuk kami leluhur vampire, _'jika ada lagi kejadian dimana leluhur penyihir jatuh cinta dengan leluhur vampire ataupun sebaliknya, maka dalam hidup mereka akan menemukan kehancuran bukan kebahagiaan. Dan kehancuran itu akan berakhir tepat di depan danau kematian'_, dan kami para leluhur vampire tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan para leluhur penyihir hingga saat ini, kecuali kami berteman dan tak merugikan, bahkan ilmu sihir yang selama ini kami pelajari masih tetap murni ajaran dari para leluhur penyihir dan kebenaran yang sebenarnya masih tersimpan erat dalam kuil leluhur vampire " jelas Konan panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba menjadi muram.

Hinata menggigit jarinya mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jika benar itu legenda yang pernah ada, maka apa nasibnya akan sama seperti yang ada di dalam legenda. Apa Sasuke sudah tahu ini dari awal, apa dia sudah mengerti konsekuensinya. Hinata memandang Sasuke yang memalingkan kepalanya bertolak belakang dengan Hinata. Sasuke keluar ruangan kamarnya untuk mendapatkan udara segar di lorong kamarnya. Hinata membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke terlihat suram, angin berhembus membuat rambutnya berterbangan dengan indah. Hinata dari belakang memeluk Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakannya kali ini. Pegangan tangan Hinata semakin erat memeluk Sasuke, ini membuat sesak Sasuke tapi ini tak ingin terlepas dari dirinya.

" H-Hinata... " panggil lirih Sasuke dengan menggenggam jemari Hinata yang melingkar di perutnya sangat erat. Hinata masih tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggosokkan pipinya ke punggung Sasuke.

" K-Katakan j-jika l-legenda itu bohong... " kata Hinata yang kini telah menangis.

" Itu benar, dan seharusnya aku tak boleh begini... aku tak mau jika aku harus berpisah denganmu nantinya... " Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berganti memeluk Hinata, matanya terlihat merah dan basah. Sasuke marah tapi ia ingin menangis.

" Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau pertama kali melindungiku, H-Hinata...jika kita tak di takdirkan bersama, katakan padaku jika kau mencintaiku untuk saat ini saja " kata Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata dan air matanya kini telah mengalir di pipinya. Membasahi wajah tampannya.

" D-Dalam h-hidupku, baik s-sehat maupun s-sakit...a-aku ingin selalu ada d-di sampingmu dan tak pernah melepaskan pegangan tanganmu...a-aku mencintaimu S-Sasuke-kun..j-jika k-kita berpisah, katakan padaku j-jika k-kau takkan membiarkanku pergi " air mata Hinata semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya yang putih.

" Aku janji... aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun " jawab Sasuke dengan mempererat pelukannya.

Hari itu, Itachi dengan Konan melihatnya dengan terharu. Air mata telah keluar dari sepasang mata Konan. Ino dan Sai yang ada di atas atap kamar Sasuke juga terkejut, Ino dan Sai yang tadinya ingin memberi kejutan atas kedatangan mereka, kini tak jadi. Ino menangis di pelukan Sai, sementara Sai hanya bisa menenangkan Ino, jika takdir itu kenyataan, mereka tak bisa membayangkan Hinata sahabatnya yang saat kecil malu-malu akan berakhir di danau kematian. Kakashi yang memantau mereka dari bola kristal hanya diam tak berbuat sesuatu.

Apa pada akhirnya nanti harus berakhir di danau kematian.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>maaf minna jika ada banyak kesalahan...<strong>

**maaf jika lama update...**

**maaf jika gak sesuai dengan kriteria...**

**ini semua karena saya banyak tugas dari sekolah..**

**mohon maaf buat minna yang udah mereview gak bisa saya bales satu-satu...**

**terima kasih atas bantuannya...**


	3. Chapter 3

Malam ini Itachi dan Konan ikut menginap di kamar asrama Sasuke. Hinata masih di luar bersama Sasuke, melihat pantulan cahaya matahari melalui bulan. Jemari Hinata menggenggam jemari Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa melirik sebentar gadis pemalu yang ada di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis mewarnai wajah Sasuke.

" Kau lihat bintang yang disana Sasuke-kun? " tanya Hinata dengan menunjuk bintang di langit.

" Hn " jawab Sasuke.

" Apa yang akan kau mohon pada bintang itu jika terjadi bintang jatuh? " tanya Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke.

" Aku ingin mengalahkan ayahmu " Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan seperti apa rupa sang mertua nantinya.

" K-Kenapa? " Hinata cemberut dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

" Karena aku ingin membuktikan padanya jika aku pantas mendapatkanmu, dan lagi aku ingin membuktikan pada leluhur kita jika kutukan itu takkan mempan pada kita berdua " jawab Sasuke dengan merangkul Hinata. Hinata hanya bersemu merah.

" Hai ! " teriak Ino dan Sai dari atap membuat Hinata memukul wajah Sasuke tanpa sengaja-refleks sedangkan Sasuke terpental karena tamparan Hinata.

" Wah, Hinata refleks yang bagus sekali " puji Sai dengan tersenyum.

" S-Sasuke... " Hinata berjongkok mendekati Sasuke yang terpental dengan mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

" Wah-wah...kami mengganggu ya? " tanya Ino kali ini.

" Sedang apa kalian di atas sana ! " bentak Sasuke dengan dibantu Hinata untuk duduk.

" Kami mau mengunjungi Hinata-chan kok " sahut Ino dengan di tambahi cap jempol oleh Sai.

" Hinata, kemarin kami dapat postcard dari Hanabi dan dia juga menitipkannya untukmu " kata Ino dengan menunjukkan postcardnya.

" Benarkah? " Hinata langsung berdiri ke arah Ino dan membiarkan Sasuke terjatuh ketika Sasuke akan bersenden kepada dirinya.

" Tch, kalian memang paling pintar mengalihkan perhatian Hinata " Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal ketika Ino mengejek Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>**Masashi Kishimoto**

**But, this Story is mine.**

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

**CAST : Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten,**

**Hanabi, Sasori, Kakashi, Itachi, Konan, Sai, Ino dan Karin.(tambahan pemain) **

**Dan jika ada karakter lain yg muncul itu mungkin hanya lewat saja ^^**

**PAIR : SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, NEJITEN. SAINO**

**OOC(mungkin)**

**oia, disini Ino dan Sai minta pindah kelas ke kelasnya Hinata, Sasuke dan yang lainnya jadi sekarang semuanya aku kumpulin jadi satu biar gak ribet hehe ^^v**

**Legenda Danau Kematian Dan Ups, Kami ketahuan.**

**By : Hachibi Yui**

* * *

><p>Hinata membuka postcard yang bergambarkan bunga Lily putih dari Hanabi. " Apa ini? "<p>

" Undangan " sahut Sai.

" Apaan? " Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang membuka kertas.

" Aku dan Sai mendapatkan undangan dari Hanabi, tapi jika Hinata kami tak tahu " jawab Ino dengan merangkul Sai.

" Ini..."

" Apaan sih ? sini biar aku yang baca " sahut Sasuke dengan merampas kertas yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"...dari Akasuna " lanjut Hinata.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sai duduk dengan manisnya di bangku taman sementara Sasuke duduk dengan menggigit jarinya setelah mendengar jika itu dari Akasuna. Ya, sekarang mereka telah ada di taman setelah insiden di depan kamar Sasuke yang berisik membuat Itachi dan Konan terusik dalam ritual minum darahnya. Lupakan. Sasuke langsung teriak histeris dan ingin merebut surat yang ada di tangan Hinata, Sasuke menyuruh untuk membuang, mengubur, membakar, atau bahkan mengembalikan surat itu pada pengirimnya asalkan Hinata tak berhubungan dengan Akasuna Saori si saus tiram itu –Sasori Sas,,bukan Saori,,=='a -. Kini mereka berempat telah pindah lokasi di taman yang terletak tepat di bawah asrama Sasuke.

Sai dengan erat menghalangi Sasuke untuk menyerang Hinata lagi sementara Ino berada di belakang Hinata untuk mengintip isi suratnya itu.

" Apa itu ? tidak bisa di baca sama sekali " kata Ino di belakang Hinata membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

" I-Ini simbol, I-Ino...hanya clan Hyuuga yang bisa membaca " jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

" Jika hanya Hyuuga yang bisa membaca lalu kenapa disitu tertulis Akasuna? " sahut Sai dengan memegang erat Sasuke yang semakin mengganas.

" D-Disini tertulis, jika dua minggu lagi acara a-antara Hyuuga dan Akasuna segera dilaksanakan..a-a-acaranya, i-itu, p-pernikahanku " jawab Hinata memandang kosong Sasuke dan menjatuhkan kerta yang baru saja di bacanya.

" Kau, serius? " tanya Sai dengan melepaskan Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke arah Hinata.

" Tak akan aku biarkan " jawab Sasuke dengan memeluk Hinata.

" Eh ? Hujan ya? " Ino menengadahkan kepalanya dan merasakn sensasi hujan yang turun.

" Hujan ? s-sembunyikan aku a-aku harus masuk kedalam rumah secepatnya, b-bantu aku " rengek Hinata dengan menarik baju Sasuke yang sedikit basah.

Hinata emninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Hinata. Hinata berlari dari taman bawah menuju ke arah kamar Sasuke, walaupun sering terpeleset, Hinata tak memperdulikannya yang terpenting sekarang adalah bersembunyi dari suara petir yang bisa saja menandakan jika ayahnya sedang mengamuk di dunia sihir sana. Sasuke yang menyusulnya dari belakang langsung menggendong Hinata di punggung belakangnya. Sai dan Ino sih gampang, mereka langsung menggunakan kemampuan terbang mereka yang bisa di bilang sangat ahli..

.

.

.

" Kalian bicara apa? "

" Wwhhoooaaa ! " Ten-Ten dan Hanabi terkejut ketika Sasori yang tiba-tiba bisa ada di depannya. Pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak enak.

" Katakan dimana Hinata sekarang, jika kau katakan padaku maka aku tak akan mengadukan ini kepada Hiashi-jiisan dan jika kalian katakan padaku, aku akan membawa kembali Hinata kesini walaupun aku gagal, kurasa Neji-san tak akan keberatan membantuku, benarkan Ten-Ten-nee? " ujar Sasori dengan menyeringai tak jelas.

" Ten-Ten-nee? " Hanabi memandang Ten-Ten yang kini terpojok dengan menggeram ke arah Sasori.

" Bukankah kau sering membelikan Neji-san ramuan rambut padaku Nee-san ? jadi bagaimana jika aku memberinya secara gratis dan meminta bantuannya untuk menangkap Hinata ? jadi cepat katakan padaku sekarang " ujar Sasori seperti akan membunuh aura yang ada di kamar Hanabi.

" Manusia, Dunia manusia ! kejar saja Hinata-nee jika kau bisa. Asal kau tahu saja ya, dia sudah jadi pengantin orang lain tau ! " Hanabi tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasori yang kini berbalik membelakangi kamarnya.

" Lalu apa susahnya jika aku merampasnya? " jawab Sasori dengan menyeringai menjauhi kamar Hanabi. Hanabi dengan sigap berlari mengikuti Sasori itu pergi. Sasori dengan santai berjalan ke arah para orang tua yang masih bergurau ria di ruang tamu. Sasori tak memperdulikan Hanabi yang bergelayutan menahannya agar ia berhenti.

" Kaasan, Tousan, sepertinya untuk dua minggu kedepan aku akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku " ujar Sasori dengan tertawa kemenangan mengejek Hanabi yang melongo di sampingnya.

" Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu ibu tak mendengar kabar dari sekolahku Sasori-kun " sang ibu hanya memandang bingung dengan kepergian anaknya keluar dari rumah Hyuuga itu. Hiashi hanya menunduk dan tersenyum ketika Sasori keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

" Kau takut hujan? " tanya Sasuke saat menggendong Hinata.

" T-Tidak, s-sebenarnya aku sangta suka sekali bermain air, t-tapi H-Hanabi memberi tahu padaku jika hujan turun maka itu pertanda b-bagiku " jawab Hinata dengan memeluk erat Sasuke.

" Si kecil itukah? " tanya Sasuke dengan menoleh ke belakang. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

" Hinata, lihat itu " Sai menunjuk sebuah perputaran awan yang terlihat begitu aneh. Dengan takut Hinata mengintip awan yang menurut sahabatnya aneh.

Awan yang tadinya menurunkan hujan saat itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah semerah darah dan membawa angin puting beliung yang seperti akan meluluh lantahkan asrama Sasuke. tapi, angin itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki berambut merah.

" Hinata? " ucap laki-laki itu.

" Siapa kau ! " bentak Sasuke dan menyembunyikan Hinata dari pandangan pemuda berambut merah yang seperti bata itu sangat aneh.

" Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sasori dan aku calon pengantin Hinata " jawab pemuda itu dengan membungkuk sopan.

" Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Akasuna Saori itu ? perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku adalah pengantinnya saat ini. Dan mulai saat ini aku tegaskan kepadamu agar menjauh dari Hinata " jelas Sasuke dengan tertawa sinis.

" Maaf, namaku bukan Akasuna Saori. Namaku adalah Akasuna Sasori dan Hinata adalah milikku " balas Sasori dengan menaiki pembatas di lorong kamar asrama Sasuke.

" Hinata adalah milikku ! dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku, kau mengerti? " Sasuke tetap tak mau mengalah dengan Sasori.

" P-Pertandanya b-benarkan? " bisik Hinata di balik kepala Sasuke.

" Sasori? " Ino dan Sai mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memanggil Sasori. Sasori yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mengingat-ingat lagi.

" Kau benar Sasori? " tambah Ino.

" Kau, Ino dan Sai bukan? " tebak Sasori sekarang.

" Kyaaa, kau benar Sasori ! " Ino telah menghambur dan memeluk Sasori yang terbangong dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino yang ada di pelukannya, Sasori juga melakukan tos(?) dengan Sai.

" K-Kalian m-mengenalnya? " Hinata ini mulai berani turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan mendekat, tapi Sasuke masih memegang tangan Hinata bahkan masih menarik-narik tangan Hinata untuk tetap di sampingnya.

" Dia Sasori yang waktu itu, yang sering membawa boneka. Kau lupa? " jelas Ino dengan semangat.

" Ehm, b-boneka ya? " Hinata masih berpikir.

" Ah, j-jadi calon suami i-itu A-Akasuna S-Sasori, k-kamu ya? " Hinata akhirnya ingat dengan masa lalunya.

" Eh ? sebenarnya aku sudah lupa denganmu Hinata, yang ku ingat saat itu hanyalah Ino dan Sai saja tapi-"

" Baguslah kalau lupa. Sekalian aja gak usah di inget. Karena Hinata udah jadi pengantinku tahu ! " potong Sasuke ketus dan di sertai Hinata tawa Hinata.

" Maaf? " Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Aku adalah vam-"

" Dia adalah pengantinku sekarang...hahaha, maaf ya Sasori, kurasa acara kita harus di batalkan hahaha" potong Hinata dengan tertawa hambar menutupi mulut Sasuke.

" T-Tapi ayahmu tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang dirinya " tunjuk Sasori ke arah Sasuke.

" Ha ! Ha ! karena aku istimewa ! " tunjuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dengan tertawa menang.

" Tapi, aku masih tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hinata " balas Sasori dengan menyeringai.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? " Kakashi tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa buku yang menutupi setengah wajahya.

" _Lord Kakashi_?" Sasori terperangah dengan kehadiran Kakashi yang ada di depannya.

" Hm ? Kau dari negeri sihir juga? " Kakashi mendelik pada Sasori.

" Ya tuan, perkenalkan nama saya Akasuna Sasori, saya datang kemari bertujuan awal untuk menjemput Hinata yang berstatus sebagai calon istri saya dua inggu kedepan karena dua minggu lagi acara tersebut akan di laksanakan secara resmi oleh kedua keluarga kami " jelas Sasori panjang lebar dengan menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

" Tapi Hinata telah menjadi milikku ! dia pengantinku sekarang " balas Sasuke penuh tekanan dengan menarik Hinata lagi dalam pelukannya.

" Sudah-sudah ! jangan bikin keributan disini, dan kau Akasuna Sasori. Aku mengenal baik bagaimana ayahmu dan ramuan-ramuan ayahmu yang ajaib itu tapi lebih baik kau mengerti aturan sihir disini. Kau dilarang menggunakan sihir kecuali kau terdesak dan bertemu musuh, lalu kau akan tidur dimana? " tanya Kakashi menengahi pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Sasori.

" Dengan Hinata mungkin " jawab Sasori dengan menunjuk Hinata.

" TIDAK ! " semua yang ada disitu berteriak secara bersama-sama dengan memberi tanda tidak boleh dengan tangan mereka minus Kakashi.

" K-Kenapa k-kalian k-kompak sekali? " Sasori masih terkejut dengan teriakan Sasuke, Hinata, Sai dan Ino.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? " Itachi dan Konan yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke langsung keluar setelah acara minum darah mereka dan darah yang mengalir di mulut mereka tentu saja sudah mereka usap. Lupakan.

" Kau siapa? " tanya Itachi pada Sasori.

" Lucunya ! " Konan telah menghambur keluar dan mencubit pipi Sasori.

" Aku Akasuna Sasori, aku calon pengantin Hinata " balas Sasori dengan melepaskan tangan Konan yang mencubit pipinya.

" Pengantin ? tapi Hinata sudah menjadi pengantin Sasuke " tunjuk Itachi pada Sasuke.

" Ha ! " Sasuke hanya menepuk dadanya dengan rasa bangga.

" Oe, kau sudah kembali Itachi? " tanya Kakashi pada Itachi yang memandang Kakashi dengan wajah kalem.

" Oh, Kakashi ! lama tak jumpa ! " jawab Itachi dan memeluk Kakashi.

" Jangan bodoh " sebelum Itachi memeluk Kakashi, Kakashi memukul wajah Itachi dengan buku yang ia baca tadi.

" I-Ittai " Itachi melenguh mengelus wajahnya.

" Begini caranya kau menyambutku? " tambah Itachi.

" Kau akan tidur dimana? " tanya Kakashi entah pada Itachi, Konan atau Sasori.

" Kamar Sasuke " jawab Itachi dan Konan.

" Dengan Hinata " jawab Sasori bebarengan dengan Itachi dan Konan yang menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

" TIDAK BOLEH ! " kini Itachi dan Konan ikut-ikutan dengan pasangan muda untuk melarang Sasori, Sasori hanya memejamkan matanya ketika mendapatkan jawaban telak dua kali dengan nada oktaf yang sangat tinggi. Kakashi hanya memijit pelipisnya.

" Begini saja, Hinata kau jangan tidur di kamar Sasuke, biarkan Sasori yang menggantikanmu dan kau Itachi, kau tidur di rumahku saja. Kebetulan ada kamar kosong " usul Kakashi.

" APA ? KAMI ! HANYA BERDUA ! KAU GILA " balas Sasuke dan Sasori bersamaan.

" L-Lalu a-aku harus tidur bersama s-siapa? " jawab Hinata.

" Kau denganku saja Hinata ! " Ino menjawab dengan semangat.

" Lalu aku bagaimana? " gantian dengan Sai yang begong menatap memelas ke arah Ino.

" Sai ! kau tidur dengan kami ! aku tidak mau jika harus hanya berdua " Sasuke masih geram dengan Sasori hingga dia menarik Sai dengan cepat membuat Sai dengan gaya slow motion menabrak dinding.

" Kuharap kalian tak melupakanku " Konan berbicara dengan hati-hati melihat ke arah semuanya.

" Tak ada wanita yang boleh masuk ke rumahku selain penyihir " Kakashi mendahului ketika Itachi akan mengusulkan.

" APA ? lalu bagaimana dengan aku jika aku haus ! kau mau bertanggung jawab ? " Itachi mengamuk dengan menarik baju Kakashi.

" Coba saja lewati penghalangku nanti " jawab enteng Kakashi.

" K-Konan-san tidur dengan kami saja, t-tak apa kan I-I-no? " tanya Hinata.

" It's ok " jawab Ino dengan memamerkan senyumannya.

" Baik. sudah jelas bukan ? jadi jangan ribut-ribut disini. Selamat malam " kata Kakashi dengan menyeret Itachi yang lunglai di lantai.

Hinata dengan riang tertawa dengan Ino dan juga Konan, mereka berjalan menuju ke asrama Ino yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Sakura. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya ketika Sasori meliriknya. Sasori hanya mendengus ketika Sai tersenyum ramah ke arahnya tapi jika dilihat lama-lama senyuman Sai bertambah aneh. Triple S kini masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Sasori masuk dengan hati-hati.

" Apa ini aman untuk aku tidur? " Sasori melihat-lihat kamar Sasuke.

" Jangan berisik ! " jawab Sasuke dengan memberi deathglare.

" Kau ingin aku tidur di kasur yang sepit ini untuk bertiga? " tanya Sasori lagi dengan wajah innocent.

" Bawel " comment Sasuke.

" Menurutmu ini kecil, tapi bukankah bagus jika kita berbagi? " tambah Sai dengan senyum.

" Kurasa ini perlu sedikit sihir " Sasori membalas dengan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

Satu sentuhan tongkat Sasori saja sudah bisa membuat kasur Sasuke menjadi sangat lebar. Sasori tersenyum, Sasuke melongo, Sai tetap tersenyum. Sasori hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan mengambil tempat disisi kanan ranjang. Sasuke mengambil posisi tidur disisi kiri ranjang. Mereka berdua saling membelakangi satu sama lain sementara Sai hanya tersenyum dan menggidikkan bahunya, setidaknya posisi tengah tidak masalah.

Sementara di kamar Sasuke mengeluarkan aura rival, di rumah Kakashi mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tenang bahkan seperti tak berpenghuni. Itachi dan Kakashi duduk di sofa dan menyeduh teh hangat dan masih betah dalam selimut diam. Itachi sesekali melirik Kakashi yang sangat tenang meminum tehnya.

" Bagaimana dengan vampire yang waktu itu menyerangmu saat kau menitipkan Sasuke kepadaku waktu itu " Kakashi memulai pembicaraan dengan santai.

" Mereka kubunuh bersama dengan Konan, saat itu aku hampir mati tapi Konan datang dan membuatku menjadi vampire utuh walaupun efek dhampir yang ada di darahku masih ada tapi setidaknya aku lolos " jelas Itachi dengan meletakkan tehnya.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata datang dari negeri sihir dan saat itu juga Sasuke menjadi vampire utuh dengan meminum darah Hinata. Saat itu ada vampire yang memburu mereka, tapi semua sudah teratasi " jelas Kakashi dengan menatap Itachi.

" Kau yakin Hinata tak akan menjadi vampire jika Sasuke menggigitnya ? atau tentang legenda danau kematian itu? " tanya Itachi dengan gusar.

" Tidak, saat aku meyakinkannya di sekolah dia dengan mantap menjawabnya tapi jika dengan legenda danau kematian itu, sebenarnya kenyataan leluhur penyihir tertanam di danau kematian. Kau sempat melihat bagaimana danau kematian bukan? " tanya Kakashi dengan menyeruput tehnya lagi.

" Hn, Hitam, gelap dan mengerikan. Kudengar disana banyak rumor yang beredar jika pasangan penyihir dan vampire itu yang membuat danau menjadi hitam ya? " tanya Itachi.

" Dulu, saat aku kecil danau itu tak sehitam sekarang. Danau itu sangat jernih sekali bahkan dongeng ayahku berkata jika dulu turun dewi dari langit hanya untuk mencelupkan diri mereka ke danau itu. banyak penyihir yang mengabil air danau yang sangat jernih itu untuk melengkapi ramuan mereka. tapi semenjak ada insiden itu, danau kami menjadi kelam dan tercemar. Saat itu aku melihat ketika banyak sekali para leluhur penyihir melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam danau itu dan perlahan danau itu menjadi hitam bersama dengan sumpah itu. kurasa yang mereka lemparkan itu adalah kebenaran seperti yang tersimpan di leluhurmu tentang insiden itu " jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

" Jika kenyataan para leluhur penyihir tertanam di danau kematian, lalu bagaimana cara kita agar bisa mengetahui kebenarannya? " tanya Itachi lagi.

" Aku juga tak tahu " jawab Kakashi.

.

.

.

" Konan-san, sudah berapa lama Konan-san dengan Itachi-kun? " goda Ino saat mereka sudah ada di kamar Ino.

" Sudah lama sih, tapi kami selalu tersesat ketika akan ke dunia manusia untuk mencari Sasuke " balas Konan dengan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ino.

" W-Wah.. " Ino hanya terperangah dengan ucapan blak-blakan Konan.

" K-Konan-san, t-tolong jelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai d-danau k-kematian itu " ucap Hinata yang membuat Ino berhenti berlari ke kamar mandi dan Konan menghentikan aktivitasnya mengeluarkan bajunya.

" Aku memakai kamar mandinya dulu ya Hinata " ujar Ino dengan ceria memasuki kamar mandinya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih basah karena hujan-hujanan tadi duduk di lantai dengan mengangguk tersenyum.

Blam. Ino telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Ino hanya masuk saja ke dalam kamar mandi dan berdiri diam di balik pintu untuk mendengarkan baik-baik percakapan antara Hinata dan Konan. Konan hanya membenarkan posisinya dan menghentikan menata bajunya dan menghadap Hinata kali ini, Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang akan Konan sampaikan dengannya.

" Saat aku kecil bersama dengan teman-temanku sesama vampire, kami sangat sering mendengar tentang bagaimana sang vampire begitu tulus untuk mencintai, menjaga bahkan merelakan hidupnya hanya untuk sang penyihir bahkan saat kecil dulu aku sangat mengharapkan memiliki kekasih seperti itu hahaha " canda Konan sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Sang penyihir itu sering kali menerobos masuk kedalam dunia kami saat itu, dia sangat sering bertemu dengan sahabatnya sang vampire dan setiap ia jenuh, iakabur hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang vampire. Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat daripada semua orang bayangkan hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Leluhur vampire sangat senang ketika sang penyihir bermain di dunia kami dan dia sangat ramah, ceria dan juga baik hati sayang pilihannya untuk bersama dengan sang vampire agar ia terbebas dari pertunangan yang telah di atur membuat leluhur kita bermusuhan " jelas Konan lagi.

" T-Tapi, mereka kan saling mencintai d-dan bukankah i-itu w-wajar? " bantah Hinata.

" Memang benar tapi sebenarnya sang vampire mati terbunuh karena sihir dari ayah sang penyihir dan sang penyihir itu tak terima dengan kelakuan ayahnya hingga akhirnya ia berniat untuk membawanya ke danau dimana banyak orang yang membicarakannya bahkan ibuku membicarakan tentang ajaibnya danau itu " Konan menerawang langit-langit kamar Ino.

" D-Danau? " Hinata semakin serius memperhatikan Konan.

" Ya, danau yang begitu ajaib bahkan indah. Konon, danau itu bisa membuat ramuan menjadi lebih ampuh atau bahkan bisa menyucikan sesuatu. Jadi sang penyihir datang ke danau itu dengan membawa sang vampire berharap jika danau itu juga membawa keajaiban kepadanya sayang sang penyihir juga terkena mantra sehingga mereka berdua meninggal di dekat danau tersebut " Konan menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

" Seorang vampire memantrai sang penyihir karena cemburu dan saat itu ayah dari sang penyihir mengetahui semuanya dan menyumpahi kami sejak saat itu dan vampire yang memantrai sang penyihir hingga meninggal tersebut juga meninggal di tempat karena mantra tersebut " Konan nampak berpikir keras dengan memejamkan matanya.

" Ayah dari sang penyihir menangisi putrinya yang meninggal bersama dengan si vampire di tepi danau itu. keluarga dari si penyihir mengelilinginya bahkan leluhur penyihirpun juga datang, bahkan kekasih yang meninggal di tepi danau itu di tenggelamkan di danau itu. dan tak lama setelah itu ayah sang penyihir pun meninggal dan tak ada yang tahu kecuali leluhur penyihir, yang kami tahu hanyalah jika ayah sang penyihir itu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian putri satu-satunya, dan sejak saat itu danau yang tadinya ajaib bahkan indah kini berubah menjadi menakutkan dan menjadi tempat banyak orang mengakhiri hidupnya hingga saat ini " akhir Konan dengan membuka matanya.

" J-Jadi, d-danau kematian itu terus menjadi begitu hingga sekarang " gumam Hinata entah pada siapa yang mendengarkannya.

Ino masih tetap bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandinya. Tangannya meremas bajunya hingga terlihat sangat kusut. Ino hanya bisa diam dan tak bersuara mendengarkan cerita Konan, perlahan tangannya melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan mulai membasahinya. Ino mulai menimbulkan suara gemericik air yang menandakan jika ia sedang mandi. Hinata menatap sekilas pintu kamar mandi dimana suara air itu bergemericik. Tak lama setelah Ino keluar dari kamar mandinya, Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi Ino dan berendam.

" Jadi, kebenarannya b-begitu ya ? a-aku akan m-mengembalikan k-kehormatan para vampire bahkan leluhur mereka agar k-k-kami bisa berdamai s-s-seperti dulu " gumam Hinata dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bak yang ia gunakan untuk berendam. Sementara di kamar, Ino duduk menghadap Konan yang tersenyum dengan menata pakaiannya.

" Apa tak ada cara lain menghentikan kutukan itu? " Konan hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

" Sial " tambah Ino.

" Lalu, darimana Konan-san tahu begitu banyak tentang hal itu bahkan dunia sihir? " tanya Ino lagi.

" Karena teman-temanku bahkan ibuku sangat sering menceritakan hal ini padaku sejak kecil jadi aku tak pernah bisa melupakan cerita mereka lagipula itu juga telah menjadi legenda yang sangat besar di antara kita bukan? " jelas Konan dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, kehidupan dimulai seperti biasa. Sekolah juga telah dimulai. Sakura dan Naruto memanfaatkan waktu dengan ngobrol hanya berdua ketika Kakashi-_sensei_ -selalu-terlambat. Sasuke juga masih berusaha mendapatkan waktu untuk bisa berbicara tanpa ada gangguan dari Karin yang selalu saja memotong ketika Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sai masih setia dengan aktivitas melukisnya dan kali ini ia melukis Ino yang tidur di pintu terbuka menampilkan Kakashi yang terbatuk. Karin kembali pada tempat duduknya, Sasuke menghadap kedepan begitu pula Hinata yang juga menghadap kedepan. Sai membangunkan Ino. Sakura dan Naruto juga mulai diam.

" Uhuk, maaf saya terlambat. Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan guru baru disini jadi mohon kalian semua diam sebentar " jelas Kakashi dengan terbatuk-batuk.

" Selamat pagi " ujar seorang saat memasuki kelas saat itu.

" Kyaaa kerennya ! " teriak para siswi saat itu, bahkan Sakurapun berbinar-binar ketika guru berkacamata itu masuk. Sementara Sai dan Ino membelalak kan matanya.

" Tidak mungkin " Sasuke dan Hinata bahkan mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan.

" Perkenalkan saya Akasuna Sasori dan mulai sekarang saya akan mengajarkan kimia kepada kalian jadi mohon bantuannya " ujar Sasori dengan menaikkan kacamatanya dan tertawa kemenangan ke arah Sasuke.

" Kyaa sensei ! saya akan selalu membantu sensei ! " para siswi berteriak dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang memainkan pensilnya dengan menunduk.

Kini pengganggu bukan hanya Karin saja tapi Sasori kini juga akan ikut mengganggunya. Sama-sama berambut merah dan lagi kini Sasori juga memakai kacamata, duo kacamata berambut merah pasti selalu mengganggu momen-momen romantis Sasuke dengan Hinata.

' _Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? '_ batin Kakashi masih batuk.

Saat pelajaran, Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman ketika Sasori terus-terusan mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas, Sasuke terus-terusan melempari kertas ke arah Sasori ketika Sasori mendekati Hinata. Sasori dengan ide cemerlangnya menghukum Sasuke dengan alasan melempari kertas pada gurunya. Guru selalu berkuasa hahaha. Karin menawarkan diri untuk bersama Sasuke di hukum dan hal itu membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak setuju. Tapi Sasori menyetujuinya, Sasori ingin melihat Sasuke yang terus-terusan mendeathglarenya.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke menyeret Hinata dengan cepat. Agar ia tak ketahuan berduaan saja bersama dengan Hinata dari Karin dan Sasori. Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke ketika ia di geret Sasuke menuju atap sekolah. Sakura dan Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Hinata tapi mereka hanya tersenyum.

" Rasanya sudah lama ya kita tak seperti ini? " ujar Sasuke dengan bersandar pada Hinata.

" Semalam aku bermimpi aneh S-Sasuke-k-kun... " gumam Hinata dengan menatap langit.

" Ceritakan padaku " balas Sasuke dengan duduk menghadap Hinata.

" A-Aku semalam b-bermimpi jika a-aku tenggelam " jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

" Tenggelam? " tanya Sasuke.

" Y-Ya..dan t-tiba-tiba S-Sasuke-k-kun m-memelukku d-dengan erat.. " lanjut Hinata dengan rona yang merah diwajahnya.

" Seperti ini? " Sasuke mempraktekkan dengan memeluk Hinata.

" S-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun, a-aku tak b-b-bisa bernafas " jawab Hinata dengan menurunkan tangan Sasuke.

" Ahahaha, baiklah... " jawab Sasuke dengan tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" Oh ya, kau melupakan sapu terbangmu di kamarku " tambah Sasuke dengan mengelus rambut dan kepala Hinata.

" A-Akan ku ambil S-Sasuke nanti s-saja " jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

" Hei, kau masih memberikan namaku padanya ? aku tidak suka itu ! cepat ganti namanya ! " Sasuke marah dengan melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata.

" T-Tapi, a-a-aku ingin S-Sasuke y-yang ini.. " balas Hinata dengan memeluk Sasuke, Hinata terlalu malu saat memeluk Sasuke sehingga ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat begitu pula dengan pelukannya yang erat. Lain dengan Sasuke, ia sangat terkejut.

" H-Hinata, a-aku haus " mata vampire Sasuke mulai keluar.

" Selama ada Karin dan Sasori kita jadi jarang seperti ini bukan? " tambah Sasuke dengan melepas pelukan Hinata. Kini mata vampire nya sepenuhnya keluar tapi tatapan matanya masih kosong belum sadar. Pandangan orang kelaparan lah.

" S-Sasu-Sasuke " tangan Hinata perlahan mencoba menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang membuka kerah bajunya.

" Kujamin kali ini tak akan sakit Hinata " taring Sasuke sudah menyentuh kulit di tengkuk Hinata.

" N-Ngggg... " Hinata memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dengan posisi yang masih menghisap darah Hinata.

' _M-Memang tidak sakit tapi a-aku m-malu' _Hinata masih memeluk Sasuke.

" Tidak sakit kan? " Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dan tersenyum.

" ... " Hinata tak menjawabnya malah langsung menutupi gigitan Sasuke.

" Ayo kembali " Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata, Hinata mendongak dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari atap sekolah karena jam istirahat hampir habis. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, mereka menuju ke kantin untuk membeli roti karena Hinata merasa lapar. Di kantin, Naruto dan Sakura sedikit berjauhan karena mereka takut. Sasori saat itu baru memasuki ke kantin dan duduk di antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk berdua dengan bercanda. Sasori hanya duduk dengan meneguk minuman yang ada ditangannya.

" Apa ada masalah denganmu? " Sasori menjulurkan pertanyaan kepada siapa kita tak tahu tapi Sasuke mengerti untuk siapa pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Sasori.

" Sangat banyak, Hinata ayo kembali ke kelas " Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas Sasori sebelum Hinata memegang tangannya dengan tersenyum manis yang dapat meredakan Sasuke.

" Jangan di hiraukan " Hinata tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke.

Semenjak hari itu, pertempuran antara Sasuke dengan Sasori semakin berlanjut. Hari demi hari selalu saja memperebutkan Hinata, Sasori yang mengerti jika Karin yang sesama penyihir dengannya sangat menginginkan Sasukepun merencanakan taktik agar bisa memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Tapi Sai dan Ino membantu Sasuke dan Hinata agar selalu lolos dari taktik Sasori dengan Karin walaupun diam-diam. Hampir satu minggu Sasori berada di sekolah itu dan sudah mendapat julukan pangeran juga. Sasuke dan Sasori kini menjadi _Double Prince eS_ yang sangat di sukai di kalangan kebanyakan siswi. Kata 'eS' yang memiliki arti bahwa mereka sama-sama seperti dinginnya es dan huruf S dari 'eS' adalah tentu saja Sasuke dan Sasori.

Hari minggu ini Sasuke merencanakan untuk pergi bersama Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan, hanya berdua. Sasuke menikmati kebersamaannya kali ini bersama Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan ketentraman bersama Hinata seperti saat ini. Hinata nampak begitu cantik hari ini, tatanan rambutnya Hinata mengatakan jika itu adalah tatanan Ino. Pantas Hinata nampak berbeda. Saat akan menyusul Hinata di apartemen Ino, Sai ikut dengan Sasuke, alasannya hanya ' karena aku rindu Ino-chan '. Dan saat Sasuke dan Hinata pergi, Sai langsung masuk kedalam kamar apartemen Ino, tak menghiraukan jika ada Konan disana.

Setelah merasa lelah, Hinata meminta untuk pulang tapi bukan ke apartemen Ino melainkan ke apartemen Sasuke karena ia melupakan Sasuke yang satunya. Saat Hinata berada di depan kamar Sasuke, Hinata menunggu Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil sapu terbang kesayangannya. Hinata dapat mendengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam kamar Sasuke. saat Sasuke keluar, rambut Sasuke nampak berantakan dan Sasuke si sapu terbang Hinata memukul Sasuke.

" S-Sasuke ! h-hentikan itu ! " Hinata mengambil sapu terbangnya dari tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

" K-Kenapa kau lakukan itu, itu tidak sopan...cepat bilang minta m-maaf " Hinata menuturkan kata-kata halusnya kepada sapunya yang berdiri dengan tegap itu. sapu Hinata itu menunduk sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Jangan begitu, mungkin dia memang punya dendam padaku. Tapi aku serius jika aku tak suka saat kau memanggilnya Sasuke juga ! " Sasuke menuding-nuding sapu terbang Hinata dengan sarkastis. Pertengkaran antara dua Sasuke di mulai lagi, Sasuke menginjak Sasuke si sapu terbang agar tak bisa bergerak lagi.

" H-Hinata, aku haus " Sasuke memelas dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

" B-Baiklah, t-tapi kali ini sedikit saja ya ? aku harus pulang, nanti Ino dan Konan-san khawatir " Hinata mulai membuka kerah bajunya dan menunjukkan leher jenjangnya kepada Sasuke.

" Tak masalah " Sasuke menyeringai dengan mendekati Hinata tapi kakinya masih menginjak Sasuke si sapu terbang Hinata.

Sasuke mulai menggigit leher jenjang Hinata dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari leher jenjang Hinata. Hinata hanya berpegangan erat pada pundak Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Kejadian itu tak lama berlangsung ketika ada dentuman pintu yang keras dan seseorang menarik keras Sasuke dari Hinata, yang menyebabkan Hinata harus menahan sedikit perih ketika taring itu di lepas secara paksa dari tengkuknya. Dia Sasori.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ! " Sasori mencengram kerah Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya menunduk dan sedikit oleng. Sasuke si sapu terbang bisa terbebas karena Sasuke memindahkan kakinya saat tarikan paksa Sasori barusan. Sasuke mendongak menatap Sasori sekilas dan darah masih membekas di bibir sang vampire itu.

" S-Sa-Sasuke, k-kau...kau Uchiha, hah ? " Sasori semakin menggeram dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya ketika melihat taring dan darah masih ada di wajah Sasuke, perhatian Sasori kini ia alihkan ke arah Hinata yang menempel di dinding dan memegang tengkuknya, atau menutupi lebih jelasnya. Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasuke dan mendekati Hinata, Hinata hanya merinding ketika Sasori mendekat dengan tatapan marah.

" Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga ! " kata Sasori dengan penuh penekanan dan kilatan marah di matanya.

" S-Sa-Sasori-kun... " Hinata mendongak menatap Sasori yang marah, tak banyak yang bisa di lakukan oleh Hinata. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatapnya takut. Sapu terbang Hinata hendak memukul Sasori, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang ingin membalas perbuatannya. Namun Sasori mengurung Sasuke bersama dengan sapu terbang Hinata.

" Apa kau tahu jika kita sangat di larang keras untuk berhubungan dengan ras Vampire hah ! " Sasori membentak Hinata dan itu sukses membuat Hinata hanya menunduk saja, Sasuke mencoba memberontak bersama sapu Hinata tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa bebas.

" Apa kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kita melanggarnya ? apa kau tak takut jika kau nantinya juga akan berubah menjadi vampire ! apa kau tak memikirkan semua itu ! " Sasori terus-terusan menyudutkan Hinata agar Hinata tak bisa menjawabnya. Hinata hanya mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut saat menatap wajah Sasori yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

" S-Sasori-kun, m-maafkan aku... " Hinata hanya bisa berkata seperti itu dengan sedikit mata yang berair.

" Sudahlah, aku akan membawamu pulang besok dan akan kupastikan ingatan semua orang yang mengenalmu akan hilang terhadapmu dan diriku " Sasori melepaskan Hinata agar ia bisa menutupi air matanya. Saat Sasuke bisa keluar dari mantra pengurung Sasori, Sasuke langsung menghambur ke Sasori hendak menyerangnya. Tapi Sasori langsung mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke jatuh tapi sebelum Sasuke jatuh, Sasuke menarik baju Sasori sehingga Sasori ikut terjatuh ke bawah bersama Sasuke.

Hinata merangkak ke sapu terbangnya memeluknya sekilas, Sasuke si sapu terbang hanya bisa merespon sang majikannya dengan membalas pelukan sang majikannya. Hinata mendengar ada bunyi sihir yang saling lempar. Hinata mendekat pada pembatas itu dan melihat Sasuke dan Sasori bertarung dengan sihir mereka. saat Sasori akan melemparkan sihir pada Sasuke mendadak Hinata menghalanginya dengan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. sihir tak dapat ditarik bung ketika telah terlempar. Jadi, Hinatalah yang terkena sihir Sasori. Sasuke dan Sasori hanya membulatkan matanya ketika Hinata terjatuh setelah terkena lemparan sihir Sasori.

" H-Hinata " Sasuke dan Sasori sama-sama menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan mendekat pada Hinata yang sudah meringsut jatuh ke tanah.

" Ini salahmu ! " Sasuke memarahi Sasori yang ada di depannya.

" Ini salahmu ! jika kau tak menyerangku mana mungkin ini semua terjadi ! " Sasori balik menyalahkan Sasuke.

" Biarkan aku yang membawanya " Sasuke menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

" Aku awasi kau ! " Sasori mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya bersama dengan sapu terbang Hinata.

Sasori dan Sasuke masih bertengkar dalam perjalanan saat menggendong Hinata. Sasuke terus menggendong Hinata dengan mengoceh pada Sasori, begitu pula Sasori, ia selalu memukul Sasuke dengan sapu terbang Hinata. Sasuke si sapu terbang dengan semangat memukul Sasuke tapi ia tak mengenai Hinata majikannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal saat Sasori terus-terusan memukulnya. Hujan turun menghiashi pertengkaran mereka, Sasuke hanya menatap sejenak langit yang menurunkan hujan. Ia ingat perkataan Hinata jika ini adalah suatu pertanda tapi kali ini pertanda apa ?. Sasori ikut mendongakkan kepalanya tapi sekilas sapu terbang Hinata memukul kepala Sasuke. hujan itu semakin deras, kilat dengan keras menyambar dan bergemuruh setelahnya. Sasori memayungi tubuh basah Hinata. Sasuke dan Sasori terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di apartemen Ino dan membuat Ino, Sai dan Konan terkejut dengan keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyup.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Ino membuka pintunya semakin lebar.

" Biarkan Hinata hangat dulu...kasihan dia dari tadi kehujanan " Sasori mengusulkan dengan bergantian membawa Hinata.

" Upayakan agar ruangan ini tetap hangat " Sasuke juga mengusulkan hal yang sama dengan menyeret Sai dan Sasori keluar setelah Sasori menidurkan Hinata.

" Baiklah " Ino mengangguk ketika ketiga pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemen Ino. Konan hanya menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengeringkan Hinata dan menghangatkannya.

.

.

.

" Apa ? kau bilang Hinata kabur ! " Hiashi mengamuk ketika Hanabi tertangkap basah oleh Neji ketika cerminnya di temukan oleh Neji.

" Neji cepat cari Hinata sekarang juga ! " Hiashi menitahkan Neji dengan geram menatap Hanabi yang kini di elus lembut Ten-Ten.

" Aku sudah menemukannya, barusaja aku melihatnya bersama dengan Sasori " Neji menutup cerminnya dengan menatap datar Neji.

" Sasori ? apa dia sudah tahu tentang ini ? bisa gawat jika dia marah..Neji, besok ikut aku menjemput Hinata " Hiashi membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Hanabi dan Ten-Ten yang terperangah.

" Di dunia manusia? " Neji menambahkannya dengan mengernyitkan alisnya. Hiashi memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi.

" Aku tidak ingin calon menantuku harus bersaing dengan Uchiha, apalagi jika anakku harus ada di dekat Uchiha " Hiashi kembali melangkah.

" Uchiha ? " Hanabi, Neji dan Ten-Ten yang ada disitu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan histeris tak percaya.

" Kau tak bilang padaku jika dia Uchiha, Hanabi ! " Ten-Ten dan Neji menghakimi Hanabi yang juga terlihat cemas.

" Hinata-nee tidak bilang apa-apa padaku tentang Uchiha ! " Hanabi menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" Kau dan kau harus ikut besok ! " Neji menunjuk Hanabi dan Ten-Ten dengan tatapan dinginnya.

.

.

.

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? " Sai memecah keheningan yang terjadi begitu lama di antara Sasori dan Sasuke yang diam dan masih basah karena hujan-hujanan.

" Ini semua gara-gara dia ! " Sasuke dan Sasori saling menunjuk dan melemparkan kesalahan yang telah terjadi.

" Jika kau tidak berhenti mana bisa aku tau Hinata tiba-tiba datang ? " Sasuke membentak Sasori.

" Kau yang mulai duluan ! andai saja kau tak menyerangku dan menarikku hingga jatuh mungkin sekarang Hinata tidur dengan tersenyum tenang disana ! " Sasori membalas Sasuke dengan menunjuk-nunjuk luar yang ia maksudkan apartemen Ino.

" Tapi kau yang membuatnya jadi begini ! " Sasuke mendekati Sasori dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasori dengan geram.

" Dan kau yang telah membuat Hinata melompat dan mengahalangiku ! " Sasori tak mau kalah dan membalik mencengkram baju Sasuke.

" Hentikan Sas ! " Sai berteriak dan membuat Sasuke dan Sasori saling terpental bagaikan magnet yang saling tolak menolak hingga mereka sama-sama menabrak dinding. Entah Sai itu menyuruh 'Sas' yang 'Uke' atau 'Ori' ? #Sasuke atau Sasori, kalau gak ngerti maksud saya =='a.

" Cih, kau sahabat yang tak bisa di andalkan " Sasuke berdiri dari jatuhnya dan tidur membelakangi Sai dan Sasori, Sasuke mendirikan tirai yang bermaksud sebagai pembatas dan melebarkan kasurnya.

" Kau teman kecil yang tak membantuku sama sekali " Sasori juga mencemooh Sai dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

Sai hanya bingung menatap kedua pembatas yang kini membatasi ruang tidurnya di kanan dan kiri " Kalian membuatku gila ! " Sai menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Keesokkan paginya, Sasuke dan Sasori saling diam tak ada yang bicara satu sama lain. Hinata hari ini juga tak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Di apartemen Ino, Konan merawat Hinata terus menerus hingga wajah pucat Hinata hampir menjadi merah seperti semula walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Konan menyembuhkan luka dengan sihir tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Konan menyembuhkan seorang penyihir jadi wajar saja jika Konan harus melakukan perang dengan batinnya terlebih dahulu.

Kelas begitu sepi kali ini, Karin yang seharusnya bisa memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mendekati Sasuke malah tak di respon sama sekali oleh Sasuke yang sangat diam dan Karin akui, kali ini dia merasa sangat sepi ketika tak ada Hinata yang menemaninya berantem (lha kok O.o) karena ini pertama kalinya Karin merasa mendapatkan teman yang sesungguhnya dari sekian lamanya ia kesepian.

Pagi ini Konan harus ke pergi ke suatu tempat karena kemarin sebelum Hinta datang, ia sudah berjanji untuk datang ke tempat itu mengantarkan sesuatu. Konan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbaring di kasurnya yang hangat. Konan mengunci kamar apartemen Ino agar ia bisa lega saat Hinata tertidur di kamar sendirian.

Hinata yang terbaring di kasur empuk Ino hanya menggeliat lemah saat tubuh mungilnya tertutupi seliut tebal dan membuatnya sangat sesak ketika bernafas. Hal pertama kali Hinata lakukan ketika telah berhasil duduk di kepala kasur itu adalah mencari cerminnya yang bergetar. Di bukanya perlahan cermin itu dan banyak sekali pesan dari Hanabi setelah kemarin terakhir kali ia menghubungi adik kecilnya itu. Hinata membaca satu persatu pesan dari Hanabi dan setiap ia semakin membacanya turun, matanya tka berhenti melebar.

' _Hinata-nee ! besok kami akan menjemputmu ! maafkan aku jika ayah mengetahui ini =( '_

" B-Besok, b-berarti h-hari ini... " Hinata berlari menuju ke arah pintu kamar Ino yang terkunci. Bahkan ketika sapu terbangnya mendobrak, pintu tetap tak bisa di buka.

" B-Bagaimana ini? " Hinata mulai meringsut dan bersandar di pintu kamar itu dengan menggenggam erat sapu terbangnya. Tubuh Hinata masih lemah jadi wajar saja jika gadis itu kini malah terlihat seperti demam.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana ? tidak ada bukan? " Hanabi dengan takut-takut bertanya kepada Hiashi yang matanya masih seperti men-scan daerah-daerah di dunia manusia. Mata penyihirnya tak pernah salah jika mengatakan memang Hinata sedang berada disana tapi masih tak terlihat.

" Kita lanjutkan besok saja " Hiashi langsung hilang bak di telan angin. Neji juga mengikuti Hiashi.

Kini hanya tersisa Hanabi dengan Ten-Ten yang menggigit jari mereka.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana ini, kenapa aku ngerasa jika character Sasuke jadi berubah-berubah mulu' ya ! #menarik rambut sendiri dengan teriak toa.<strong>

**Hiks, hiks minna bagaimana ini ? TTwTT**

**Mau reviews atau pass ? silahkan saja deh, saya memberi pilihan daripada anda sekalian stress dalam fic anehku ini.**

**Oia buat para readers yang udah reviews selama ini, Hachi ucapin makasih yak ? =D**

**Maaf Hachi gak pernah bales satu-satu, pegel minna ==a #plakplakdukduagh.**

**Biasanya Hachi ngebales reviewsnya itu lewat private message =D**

**Hehe, kalo fic yang ini ancur, di saat SHDL ntar, jangan bosen mampir ke fic yang udah Hachi siapin yak ? =D**

**Arigatou =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Di sekolah, perang dingin antara Sasuke dan Sasori masih berlangsung. Mereka tak ramai seperti biasanya hingga Ino yang melihatnya ingin bertanya kepada Sai yang juga terlihat depresi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini sih?" Ino memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Kakashi yang ada di ruangannya dengan asyik molor karena beberapa hari ini dia sering berdebat dengan Itachi masalah teriroter wilayah mereka dalam privasi pribadi. Tak menghiraukan Tsunade yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Di lain tempat jika sekolah mengalami begitu banyak masalah maka di apartemen Ino, Hinata mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa tenang, semenjak ia membaca apa yang dikirimkan oleh Hanabi.

"Kumohon, lindungi aku" Hinata memejamkan matanya dan berinisiatif untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri tegap dari posisinya yang lemah "Kau disini saja dulu ya?" Hinata mengelus ujung sapu terbangnya dan mendadak mulai lenyap karena sihir telepartnya.

Tak lama setelah Hinata menghilang, Konan membuka pintu kamarnya dan berteriak histeris ketika Hinata tak ada di kasur hangat yang tadi ia lihat. Ya ampun, jika begini ia bisa di cekik adik iparnya, jika tahu begini, ia tak akan meninggalkan Hinata. Konan melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar apartemen Ino dan menemukan benda-benda dari Hinata, sapu terbangnya, bajunya, alat sihirnya dan...cerminnya.

Dengan cepat Konan langsung melesat keluar menemui Itachi dan berharap Itachi tahu dengan isi dari apa yang ia lihat ini. Di sekolah, masih dalam keadaan pelajaran. Hinata perlahan menggeser pintu kelas yang kebetulan saat itu juga adalah jam dari Sasori. Duo Prince eS itu langsung berdiri dan terkejut akan hadir Hinata yang berdiri dengan lemas di ambang pintu.

"Hinata" mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Sensei, maaf aku terlambat" Hinata dengan pelan menggumamkan sebuah kata yang membuat kedua pangeran itu luluh seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Witch<strong>

**Pair : SasuHina, NaruSaku, SaiIno, ItaKo, NejiTen.**

**Cast : Sasuke, Hinata, Sasori, Itachi, Kakashi, Hiashi, Neji, Ten-Ten, Konan, Sakura, Naruto, Hanabi, Ino dan Sai.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Lovely Witch **** Hachibi Yui.**

**It's Time To Go, Is It Time To Say Good Bye ?**

* * *

><p>Konan masih berlari-lari mencari Itachi. Itachi baru akan keluar ketika ia mendengar Konan memanggilnya saat ia menutup pintu.<p>

"Ada apa?" Itachi hanya memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Konan yang penuh dengan peluh dan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Konan masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan.

"Mengantarkan ini ke sekolah Sasuke dan memberikan ini pada Kakashi" Itachi menggangkat tas yang berisi penuh.

"Kumohon baca ini, sepertinya ada yang tak beres" Konan mengangkat tangannya yang membawa cermin sihir Hinata.

"Ikut aku" mata Itachi juga membelalak ketika membaca isi cermin Hinata.

"Aku lelah" Konan meringsut jatuh di depan Itachi ketika ia akan melangkah.

"Ayo naik, tapi kau yang memakai tas ini ya?" Itachi berjongkok di depan Konan dan memberikan tas penuhnya kepada Konan.

"Baiklah" Konan memakai tas itu dan naik ke punggung Itachi.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, kita kembali lagi" Hiashi dengan tajam menatap semua yang saat itu akan meminum air di halaman Hyuuga.

"E-Eh?" Hanabi dan Ten-Ten sama-sama kaget, apa Hinata tertangkap oleh radar Hiashi yang tajam itu?

"Hinata lagikah?" Neji menatap sekilas Hanabi lalu memandang mata Hiashi yang terpejam.

"Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang" Hiashi membuka matanya dan keluar dari halaman Hyuuga di ikuti semuanya, setelah itu mereka dengan cepat menghilang bersamaan dengan sapu terbang yang begitu cepat melayang menuju dunia manusia.

.

.

.

Di dunia manusia ini, Sai merasa kepalanya terasa pening berat karena hari ini ia sangat tertekan dengan perang antara Sasuke dan juga Sasori. Ino mengantaran Sai ke UKS sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto, ia membantu Sakura untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di gudang karena ia mendapatkan tugas dari Tsunade-_sensei_ untuk segera memaket barang-barang digudang yang akan di kirimkan ke sekolah lain. Mungkin aja menghasilkan uang atau benda berharga gitu.

Sasuke dengan setia memeluk Hinata yang masih lemah di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasori dengn kesal selalu menyingkirkan kepala Sasuke yang selalu menempel di bahu Hinata dan juga tangan Sasuke yang melingkari Hinata. Sementara Hinata sih masih pucat-pucat aja.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, mengakibatkan Sasuke dan Sasori terkejut.

"Mau ketemani?" Sasuke menawarkan dirinya dengan wajah yang nampak begitu khawatir.

"Bersama denganku saja" Sasori menepis tangan Sasuke dan memajukan dirinya mendekati Hinata, menggantikan Sasuke yang ada disitu.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar, kalian tunggu sini saja" Hinata menepis perlahan kedua tangan yang begitu halus dan besar itu. sementara Sasuke dan Sasori hanya bingung, ada apa dengan Hinatanya.

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai ke lorong-lorong kelas. Terkadang banyak siswa yang melihatnya ingin membantunya untuk berjalan. Namun, Hinata selalu menolaknya dengan cara yang beda. Tidak dengan tersenyum ataupun malu-malu seperti biasa. Tapi, kini ia hanya terdiam dengan menunduk begitu saja. Walaupun ia hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi itu tak membuktikan jika ia sedang baik-baik saja.

Hinata berhenti di lorong laboratorium biologi yang sering menjadi tempat favorit Hinata dan juga Sasuke ketika memperhatikan penjelasan Kurenai-_sensei_. Jika sedang malas, Sasuke selalu bergelayut manis ke Hinata di pojokkan belakang bangku yang telah disediakan di laboratorium itu. Hinata mengelus perlahan pintu dengan kaca persegi di bagian atasnya, gunanya untuk melihat isi lab itu tanpa membukanya. Hinata menitikkan sedikit air matanya, Hinata juga menggesek-gesekkan kakinya yang memakai _uwabaki_ pada lantai koridor yang beralas kayu.

"Aku akan merindukan suara gesekan kayu ini, hiks" Hinata menangis ketika decitan kayu itu berbunyi memenuhi lorong yang sepi itu.

Hinata kembali melangkah menuju atap, sebelum ia menuju atap, ia berada di lorong yang dekat dengan tangga, dimana ia di antara gudang dan tangga adalah tempat ia beradu rival bersama dengan Karin, berjanji dan berikrar akan mendapatkan Sasuke dengan usaha mereka masing-masing. Tapi kini, semuanya harus berakhir untuk Hinata dan ini akan menjadi jalan terbesar untuk Karin mendapatkan Sasuke. tapi bukan itu yang disesalkan Hinata, Hinata hanya menyesal ketika ia harus berpisah dengan kawan yang menurutnya itu dapat membuat semangat sihir dan posisi Hinata dalam mendapatkan Sasuke menjadi lebih semangat. Hinata menyesalkan jika ia harus di jodohkan bersama dengan Sasori daripada dengan Sasuke. walaupun Hinata tak membenci ataupun tak menyukai Sasori, Hinata hanya menganggap Sasori itu sebagai kakak kecilnya yang dulu selalu memberinya boneka walaupun juga ingatannya tentang itu sedikit lemah karena dulu ia sering jatuh.

Karin yang saat itu baru turun dari lantai atas, melihat Hinata menangis dengan menaiki tangga dengan tatapan kosong. Karin juga melihat ada sekelebat orang yang menaiki sapu terbang sebanyak dua, oh bukan tapi empat orang penyihir menaiki sapu terbang sekaligus di luar ketika tanpa sengaja Karin melihatnya setelah Karin melirik Hinata, mereka kok mirip ya?. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Karin hanya turun saja, mungkin Hinata sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke, yyiippiiiee, akhirnya kesempatan buat deketin Sasuke nih. Pikir Karin dengan senyuman genitnya yang seperti biasa. #ppllaakkk. Gue gak kayak gitu bego ! –Karin-

Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah atap sekolah yang begitu sepi. Hingga ketika ia membuka pintu itu pertama kali, yang ia rasakan adalah sejuknya udara menampar tipis wajah manisnya yang rapuh dan helaian rambutnya yang ia gerai.

"Akhirnya, kau ketemu juga Hinata" Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendapati empat orang yang sangat ia kenali. Dua orang di belakangnya menunjukkan wajah kecewa dan bersalah sementara dua wajah yang di depan menunjukkan wajah yang menakutkan dan siap menerkam Hinata.

"T-Tousan"

.

.

.

"Oi Naruto, bantuin aku angkat yang ini napa? Punggungku bunyi nih, masa kamu biarin pacar kamu ini rematik sih. Yang bener aja" Sakura menurunkan delapan kardus besar dari gendongannya dan merenggangkan punggungnya yang pegal.

"Ya elah Sakura-chan! Gimana kamu gak pegal-pegal kalau kamu ngangkat segini banyaknya. Aku aja ngangkat satu udah diseret. Apalagi kamu, delapan kardus dari gudang sampai sini, aku pasti udah ngesot sama nyeret nih kardus" Naruto dengan santai ikut menaruh beban kardus yang ia bawa di atas kardus yang Sakura belum sepenuhnya mendarat di tanah. Jadilah Sakura membawa beban sembilan kardus sementara Naruto dengan santainya mengelap keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

Urat-urat di kepala Sakura terasa meledak. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sakura membanting kardus-kardus itu hingga menindih Naruto yang belum sempat menghindar "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menjitak, memukul, membenturkan, mematahkan(?) Naruto yang terkulai bagiakan kertas tak berbentuk di tanah.

"Lho, itukan Hinata-chan, siapa itu disana. Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Sakura memicingkan matanya ke atap sekolah saat Hinata berbicara dengan beberapa orang asing yang menurut Sakura berpakaian sangat aneh.

.

.

.

Brak

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Karin dengan tatapan yang genit, Sasori dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata mereka karena mereka pikir itu tadi adalah Hinata. Eh ternyata malah hasil permak yang gagal muncul dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin memanggil nama Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke dan Sasori merinding mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja deh Karin, kau merusak mood kami" Sasori menukaskannya.

"Eh _sensei_, kenapa begitu sih..." Karin cemberut ketika sensei yang tampan ini mengusirnya. Apalagi disambut dengan hangat oleh anggukan Sasuke.

Derap langkah berat yang memenuhi lorong membuat semua orang melirik siapa orang yang merusak mood yang kedua kali ini. Eh, dia membawa rongsokan yang terpental-pental di belakangnya ya?.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menampilkan wajah horornya juga. Alis matanya saling bertaut, matanya melotot, dengan mulut yang tidak etis membuka lebar dan monyong untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena berlari dengan menggeret rongsokan eh salah maksud saya Naruto yang tepar di tempat karena telah tak berbentuk(?)karena ulah Sakura –atau lebih tepatnya karena dirinya sendiri kali-.

"Lho, haahh aaa hhaaahh ddaa hhaahh Saa haaahh Sooo hhaaahh Ri haaahhhh sensei hahhh ju hhaah di hhaahh di hhhaahh sini?" Sakura mengatakannya tidak jelas dengan megap-megap. Sementara Naruto mulai berdiri bagaiakan zombie dari tangan Sakura, semua siswa yang menatapnya ngeri ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin tak berbentuk.

"Bicara yang jelas!" Sasuke dan Sasori bersamaan karena hari ini mood mereka rusak total karena tiga manusia yang dengan beruntun merusak moodnya. Apakah akan ada orang ke empat atau kelima yang akan merusaknya juga –si Sai sama si Ino-.

"Itu! Hinata, atap, Hinata, atap" Sakura mengatakan itu berkali-kali dengan menunjukkan arah yang tidak jelas.

Karin yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit tak mengerti "Hah? Hinata? Atap? Maksudnya Hinata natap-natap gitu ta?" Karin dengan gamblangnya ngomong seperti itu.

Plak. Tamparan keras untuk Karin. Salah.

"Aarrggghh! Maksud aku, di atap, Hinata sama orang asing!" Sakura dengan tak sabar menarik pipi Karin dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke dan Sasori langsung berdiri.

"Oh, Hinata ya? Tadi aku emang sempat ngeliat dia naik ke atap sama nangis sih, terus di atas aku liat ada orang yang mirip sama dia juga. Aku pikir keluarganya jadi aku biarin" Karin melepas cubitan Sakura di pipinya.

"T-Tidak mungkin" Sasuke menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Hyuuga telah datang" Sasori menggumamkan kata yang tipis namun dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu lari menuju atap.

Sasori mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sedangkan Karin, Sakura dan Naruto juga mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berlima melewati lorong UKS begitu saja tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menjenguk Sai yang terbaring di kasur. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menuju atap sekolah dan tak menghiraukan beberapa murid yang ia tabrak tadi melantunkan kata-kata yang sangat kasar. Kini Sasuke hanya tinggal membuka kenop pintu yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata"

.

.

.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang Hinata, untuk apa kau kabur ke dunia manusia ini" Neji mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak, a-aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin disini" Hinata menolak dengan perlahan tangan Neji.

"Apa ini semua karena bocah Uchiha itu?" Hiashi dengan dingin memojokkan Hinata dengan kata-katanya.

"T-Tousan.." Hinata memelas dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Hiashi.

"Jika benar ini karena ulah si Uchiha itu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan bocah itu. apa kau tak tahu akan akibatnya Hinata?" Hiashi geram dengan alasan Hinata tak ingin pulang.

"A-Aku i-ingin bersamanya Tousan" Hinata mulai menangis.

"Kau Hyuuga dan dia Uchiha. Takdir kalian berbeda dan tak akan pernah untuk disatukan. Apa kau mengerti itu Hinata?" Neji menambahkan kalimat yang membuat Hinata serasa ingin menangis semakin kencang.

"Aku akan menghapus semua ingatan tentang dirimu pada kawan-kawan manusiamu. Aku akan membuat mereka merasa tak pernah mengenalmu. Dan aku akan membawamu pulang bagaimanapun caranya dan mau tak mau kau harus pulang" Hiashi dengan tajam menarik lengan Hinata yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Hinata!" Sasuke, Sasori, Sakura, Naruto dan Karin baru datang ke atas atap sekolah yang telah ramai akan perdebatan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Oh, jadi ini rupanya bocah Uchiha itu ya? Apa kau masih bisa bertahan dengan sihir kami yang telah di akui menjadi garis pertahanan depan penyerangan di dunia sihir, hn?" Neji menantang Sasuke dengan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Oh, rupanya Sasori sudah tahu ini semua ya rupanya?" Neji mendekat pada Sasori dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasori.

"Aku tak memberi tahunya lho!" Sasori menjawab delikan mata Hanabi dan Ten-Ten yang ada di belakang Hiashi dengan tatapan horor ke arah Sasori.

"Baiklah jika sudah begini, maka aku juga akan ikut pulang" Sasori melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan?" Hiashi menambahkan kata-katanya sebelum kembali menatap pada putrinya.

"Pada sentuhan terakhir, biarkanlah aku saja yang melakukannya" Sasori mulai merubah pakaiannya menjadi sama seperti Hyuuga. Pakaian seorang penyihir.

"Lho, S-Sensei kok juga ikutan?" Sakura menuding baju Sasori dengan polosnya.

"Maaf ya, aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah kalian ketahui" Sasori menyeringai dengan menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Kakashi tiba-tiba langsung berdiri di atas kabel sekolah yang begitu tipis. Menengahi pertengkaran kecil di antara keluarga Hyuuga dan murid-muridnya.

"_The Lord_? Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu" Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi dan juga Ten-Ten langsung membungkuk memberi salam kepada Kakashi. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto hanya menganga tak percaya. Karin, dia sih biasa aja. Toh dia juga penyihir.

"Ada apa ini?" Kakashi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin membawa Hinata pulang kembali ke dunianya" Hiashi mengatakannya _to the point._

"Tapi, bukankah putrimu sangat senang untuk tinggal disini?" Kakashi mencoba mengulur waktu dengan berbasa-basi dengan sang ketua Hyuuga itu.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, aku ingin segara pulang dari dunia ini. Ayo Hinata" Hiashi menarik Hinata yang ada dalam pelukan erat Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" Neji dan Sasuke saling adu tangan untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"N-Neji-nii...kumohon" Hinata memelas dengan tetap memeluk Sasuke.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, usahamu berakhir sampai disini saja" Sasori memukul bagian belakang kepala Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, dan hal ini menjadi aksen mudah untuk Neji mengambil Hinata dan membiarkan Sasuke jatuh.

Dalam kecepatan cahaya, Itachi muncul di balik Sasuke dan menahan Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata. Konan juga tengah berjongkok di lantai dengan mengamati kepergian Hinata yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke walaupun suara Hinata perlahan menghilang.

Sasori menebarkan sihir di atas Sakura dan Naruto, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sasori menebarkan sihir yang berguna untuk menghapus ingatan tentang Hinata, dirinya, sihir ataupun kejadian ini dalam pikiran mereka dan tak pernah menganggap Hinata maupun ini pernah ada dan pernah terjadi. Karin yang mengerti akan sihir itu langsung melindungi dirinya dari sihir itu dengan mantra. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafasnya sejenak. Teringat akan kata-kata Hinata saat di ruangannya dulu.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ayahmu menarikmu kembali ke dunia sihir dan berpisah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi penuh harapan dan selidik. Hinata masih diam di tempat tak bergeming sedikitpun._

_Masih dalam diamnya, Hinata tak bergerak dan sedikit membuat sebaris senyuman di wajahnya. Dan dengan singkat, Hinata berbalik ke arah Kakashi dengan senyuman yang cerah._

"_Walaupun aku harus berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun pada akhirnya, bukankah aku ini masih pengantinnya? Jadi aku tak pernah menyesal untuk menantinya menjemputku lagi. dan jika itu tak akan pernah terwujud, maka aku akan melakukan hal ini lagi. aku akan kabur dari dunia sihir hanya untuk Sasuke-kun" Hinata berbicara lebar tanpa ragu._

"_Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak pernah bisa lagi kembali kesini, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kakashi masih menyelidiki Hinata yang tersenyum, walaupun kali ini senyumannya sedikit pudar, tapi gadis di depannya itu tetap tersenyum._

"_Baik sehat maupun sakit, baik hidup maupun mati nanti, dia selalu memenuhi relung hatiku. Aku tak pernah bisa lepas darinya. Walapun suatu saat nanti aku harus berubah menjadi vampire, akan kulakukan, jika aku tak bisa berubah menjadi vampire, dia selalu ada di hatiku untuk aku percaya akan hal itu"_

Walaupun Kakashi telah menganggap Sasuke sebagai anaknya sendiri, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan jika Sasuke hampa tanpa hadirnya Hinata. Apalagi jika ia tak meminum darah dari pengantinnya, maka ia akan mati bukan. Atau dengan usaha Sasori menghapus Hinata maka Sasuke harus kembali ke usaha semula untuk minum darah dari rumah sakit. Itu sama saja merugikan banyak pihak. Sekarang Kakashi harus bagaimana.

Sakura dan Naruto pingsan setelah kabut asap yang di buat Sasori menghilang. Sasuke yang juga menggenggam erat tangan Hinata juga mulai melentur. Hinata selalu meneriakkan nama Sasuke walaupun suaranya hilang di telah pusaran sihir yang di buat Hiashi. Neji dan Itachi saling beradu tatapan, sepertinya mereka saling punya masalah jika menyangkut adiknya ini. Sasuke, Hinata. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Tiga jam setelah insiden itu, Karin yang terbentur karena dentuman sihirnya yang pecah terasa sedikit pusing tapi sihir Sasori tak mengenainya. Sakura dan Naruto juga mulai terbangun dari sihir Sasori. Sasuke yang ada di pangkuan Itachi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan menggumamkan nama yang bagi Sakura dan juga Naruto begitu asing tapi pernah ia dengar dan begitu dekat dengan mereka, Sakura dan Naruto belum sadar benar dari pengaruh sihir Sasori jadi mereka sedikit merasa sangat pusing bagaikan terbentur batu besar yang berat di atas kepala mereka. mereka berdua hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka sementara Karin hanya membenahi kacamatanya dan memijit kepalanya, efek sihir Sasori ternyata begitu berbahaya dan menyakitkan. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya sementara Itachi mengeluarkan pengobatan sihirnya memutari dahi Sasuke. Konan yang terjongkok di lantai mulai membantu Itachi mengobati Sasuke.

"Hinata..." gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bisikkan.

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya Itachi?" tanya Itachi pada Kakashi yang mulai turun dari kabel dan berdiri di depannya.

"Entahlah, apa kita harus menyembuhkannya atau membiarkannya melupakan Hinata?" tanya Kakashi dengan sendu menatap Sasuke yang terlihat seperti mimpi buruk.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja kondisinya seperti apa jadinya nanti...kurasa aku harus mengobati tiga anak ini dulu" ujar Konan dengan merangkak ke arah Sakura, Naruto dan Karin.

"A-Aku t-tak perlu di obati, aku bisa menjaga rahasia jika kalian inginkan. Aku juga bisa menyembuhkan luka sendiri" Karin mundur ke belakang saat Konan mendekat padanya.

"Biarkan saja, dia juga penyihir jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan di pikiran Konan yang mengernyit heran akan perilaku Karin.

"Lalu, dia harus bagaimana?" tanya Itachi dengan melihat ke arah Karin yang mendempet di dinding.

"Jika aku bisa membantu maka aku akan membantu...tapi kumohon, kumohon jangan hapus ingatanku juga" Karin meminta dengan memelas pada Kakashi dan Konan.

"Biarkan saja dia, lebih baik Sakura dan Naruto saja yang kita hapus total. Untuk Sasuke, aku masih ragu" Kakashi menimbang-nimbang dengan menyisihkan helain rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu menyayanginya" Itachi memandang wajah Kakashi yang ada di depannya.

"Karena ia dan juga kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri" jawab Kakashi dengan tersenyum masam.

Konan telah memulai pengobatannya pada Sakura dan Naruto yang setengah sadar. Sakura dan Naruto hanya merasa jika yang ada di depan mereka ini adalah butiran kunang-kunang yang berjuta-juta menyerang penglihatan mereka dan mereka merasa kunang-kunang itu masuk kedalam pikiran mereka dan melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana hingga membuat mereka berdua merasa semakin pusing. Hingga akhirnya mereka pingsan lagi.

Lima menit setelah itu, Sakura dan Naruto kembali terbangun dengan wajah yang terheran-heran "Eh? Aku dimana ini? Bukankah tadi aku baru keluar gudang? Astaga kardusnya!" Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan menyeret Naruto yang masih setengah sadar menggelinding di jalanan.

Karin hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga mulai terbangun. Wajahnya tak seperti biasanya yang begitu hangat ketika bersama Hinata, kini wajahnya sama. Kembali ke wajah asli Sasuke yang dulu, dingin dan tak peduli.

"Ada apa ini? Dimana aku? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sasuke melirik semua orang yang ada disampingnya dengan tajam, pandangan Sasuke berhenti pada Itachi dan Konan.

"I-Itachi-n-nii..k-kau sudah kembali?" Sasuke tergagap ketika melihat kakaknya tengah ada di depannya dengan wanita yang asing bagi Sasuke.

"Apa kabar? Perkenalkan ini pengantinku, Konan" Itachi tersenyum miris ketika mengulangi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang kosong pikirannya.

"Hai" begitu pula dengan Konan yang melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum miris.

"Aku mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini...syukurlah jika kau sudah kembali.." jawab Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan atap sekolah, melupakan semua kejadian barusan dan yang terpenting ia melupakan...Hinata.

Esok harinya kembali seperti semula sebelum kedatangan Hinata, tak ada satupun siswa maupun siswi yang mengenal siapa itu Hinata dan juga Sasori-_sensei_. Bahkan Tsunade pun lupa akan sesuatu yang terjadi. Ingatan semua orang tentang Sasori dan juga Hinata menghilang mendadak di pikiran mereka, terkecuali Ino, Sai, Karin, Kakashi, Itachi dan Konan yang memegang rahasia ini.

Sasuke kembali ke kehidupan semula seperti sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke kembali tidur di kamar asramanya sendirian, tapi kini Kakashi menyuruh Itachi untuk tidur dengan Sasuke dikamar asramanya bersama dengan Sai. Konan tetap bersama dengan Ino walaupun tanpa Hinata. Kakashi masih berdiam diri di rumahnya memikirkan jalan terbaik selanjutnya. Sasuke kembali meminum darah dari hasil curiannya di rumah sakit setempat, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa jadi gampang haus dan merasa sangat kurang meminum darah. Rasanya ada yang kurang saat ia meminum darah...rasanya kali ini darah yang ia dapat begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya ia rasakan..yang sebelumnya terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan.

.

.

.

"Semua masalah yang ada di dunia manusia kini sudah aku bereskan" Sasori hanya menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya.

"Bagus, kini hanya tinggal Hinata. Ia tak mau makan dan di obati padahal wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat..." Neji memandang kamar Hinata yang jendelanya terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata sedang memandang halaman belakang Hyuuga dengan tatapan kosong di balik jendela besi itu.

"Kami terpaksa mengurungnya karena tadi ia begitu kuat untuk memberontak" Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memandang Sasori lagi.

"Biarkan aku masuk kedalam boleh?" tanya Sasori dengan meyakinkan Neji.

"Silahkan" Neji memperbolehkan Sasori masuk dengan senyuman tipis.

Hanabi yang sedari tadi memandang Sasori jengkel hanya membuang muka ketika melihat eraksi Neji memperbolehkan Sasori masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Hanabi merasa menyesal ketika semua ini terbongkar. Entah Hanabi menyesal karena ini terbongkar atau karena ulahnya sendiri mengirim kakaknya ke dunia manusia hingga akhirnya kakaknya kini berubah menjadi pendiam dan pemurung, tak seperti kakaknya yang periang dulu. Kini tatapan mata Hinata hanya menerawang halaman belakang keluarga Hyuuga dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya hanya ia permainkan untuk mengelus-elus besi jendela kamarnya yang keras dan kaku. Hinata hanya bisa menggumamkan kata-kata yang parau dan tak jelas.

"Sasuke..." bagaikan mantra, nama itu selalu di sebut-sebutkan Hinata di setiap helaan nafasnya. Tak menghiraukan langkah pelan Sasori yang masuk serta Neji dan Ten-Ten yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hai Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasori tersenyum hangat pada Hinata yang membelakanginya menghadap jendela besi yang begitu besar.

"Sasuke..." Hinata tak menghiraukan Sasori yang mengajaknya berbicara bahkan Neji yang memanggil namanya pun tak ia hiraukan.

"Hinata, hentikan itu..disini ada tak ada dia, dan kini Sasori akan menghentikan posisinya jadi jangan pernah memanggil nama itu lagi..." Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sementara Sasori hanya mengelus perlahan pundak Neji agar ia tak kasar pada Hinata. Ten-Ten juga menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan perkataan Neji, Hinata masih tetap pada pendiriannya dengan menyebut nama Sasuke. Hiashi masuk ke kamar Hinata yang nampak ramai dengan para pelayan-pelayan keluarga Hyuuga dan juga Hanabi yang nampak di belakang.

"Jika begini, keluarkan benda yang waktu itu Neji.." Hiashi dengan dingin menyuruh Neji.

"Baik" Neji hanya diam dan menuruti semua perkataan Hiashi yang ada di kamar Hinata saat itu.

"Benda?" Hanabi dan Sasori sama-sama mengernyit ketika mendengar Hiashi.

"J-Jangan-jangan...r-ramuan itu..." Ten-Ten menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Neji datang dengan segelas air dan makanan yang ada di atas nampan dengan botol kecil yang berisi akan cairan berwarna bening di tangan Neji. Neji memasukkan sedikit cairan makanan dan minuman Hinata. Dan selebihnya ia oleskan ke tangan Ten-Ten.

"Kumohon bantulah keluarga kami" Neji mengusapkan cairan bening itu ke telapak tangan Ten-Ten berharap agar Ten-Ten membantunya untuk menghapuskan semua ingatan Hinata dengan cairan sihir yang Ten-Ten ciptakan. Tangan Ten-Ten bergetar ketika ia harus memantrai Hinata dengan sihir yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia tak bisa, ia melihat sendiri jika Hinata begitu mencintai pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dan mana mungkin ia tega menghapuskan cinta Hinata dengan mantra, dan mengisi ulang segalanya dengan memori tentang Sasori, Ten-Ten sungguh tak bisa.

"Aku tak bisa.." ujar Ten-Ten dengan nada yang parau dan bergetar, tak lupa tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Jika kau tak bisa biar kulakukan dengan kekerasan saja" Hiashi mengambil cairan itu dari telapak tangan Ten-Ten, tapi tangan Ten-Ten tak bisa menerima perkataan Hiashi hingga tangannya mengepal keras dan tak memperbolehkan Hiashi menyentuh cairan itu dari tangan Ten-Ten.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" gumam Ten-Ten lirih dengan sedikit menangis.

"_Opprum Disappearproom!" _Ten-Ten melemparkan sihirnya yang penuh cairan penghilang ingatan seseorang dengan menggunakan ramuan _Opprum Disappearproom _yang ia dapat dari gudang _The Lord, _Ten-Ten melemparkan sihir itu dengan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat hingga air bening mengalir dari matanya.

Sasori dan Hanabi tak bisa melihat apapun dari Hinata, yang ia lihat hanyalah cahaya putih yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Neji dan Hiashi memejamkan mata mereka menghindari sinar putih yang menyilaukan itu. Hinata mengawang di antara udara kosong yang ada disitu saat itu juga. Tatapan mata Hinata masih kosong, tak ada cahaya sama sekali yang menghiashi bola matanya. Hinata juga terlihat begitu lemas dan tak banyak bicara. Hinata masih menggumamkan nama yang ada di pikirannnya saat itu sebelum ingatannya sepenuhnya terhapuskan.

"Sa-su-ke..." Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika cahaya putih yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya berubah menjadi hitam, tak lama setelah itu, cahaya yang hitam tadi berubah kembali menjadi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan akhirnya masuk kedalam tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata yang tak di liputi cahaya apapun kembali mengawang dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan turun ke atas ranjang Hinata.

"Bagus, apakah dengan begini ia akan lupa dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Hiashi dengan senyuman yang sedikit terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku belum mengerti, karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku mencoba sihir ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mematahkan sihir ini, ataupun efek samping sihir ini" jawab Ten-Ten tak kalah dinginnya dengan Hiashi ataupun Neji sebelum memaksanya.

Mata Sasori sedikit membulat, Hanabi apalagi. Hiashi hanya menatap datar sedangkan Neji, tangannya terasa lemas setelah mendengar Ten-Ten. Nampan yang ia bawa perlahan mulai mengendur dari pegangannya. Suara yang di timbulkan pun juga begitu nyaring. Para pelayan yang ada di situ dengan sigap memunguti pecahan-pecahan itu agar nanti tak melukai siapapun. Neji merasa getir ketika ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada adiknya. Hatinya begitu sesak hingga sebelah tangannya harus ia gunakan untuk menyanggah dadanya saat bernafas. Ten-Ten yang ada di sampingnya dengan sigap menopang Neji.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? A-Aku bukan k-kakak yang baik.." Neji mulai merosot dari pelukan Ten-Ten.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Hinata bangun dengan tegap dan terkesan dingin.

"Kenapa kalian ramai-ramai di kamarku?" wajah Hinata terasa begitu kelam bagaikan tak ada ekspresi, wajah Hinata semakin mirip Hiashi saja jika begini.

"Sa...sori? Kaukah itu? Sedang apa aku disini?" Hinata memegangi kepalanya ketika melihat Sasori berdiri dengan melamun.

"Oh, Ah, H-Hei, Hinata...kau masih ingat aku?" Sasori tertawa hambar dan mencoba mengetes ingatan Hinata.

"T-Tentu saja, kau yang dulu pernah bermain bersama denganku, Ino dan juga Sai bukan?" Hinata menebak-nebak dengan gayanya yang seperti Hinata malu-malu. Perlahan Hinata mulai kembali pada sifatnya tapi mata Hinata tetap kosong, tak ada tanda kehidupan pada matanya. Aneh.

" Syukurlah..." Sasori hanya mengelus dadanya tanda lega sedangkan Hiashi hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

"Kau ingat aku?"

"Bagaimana dengan aku?"

Hanabi dan Neji saling berebut tempat untuk emndapatkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata mulai berjalan dengan gontai.

"Kau, Hyuuga Neji..lalu kau Hyuuga Hanabi...dan ini Ten-Ten-nee...lalu T-Tousan dan Sasori. Aku b-b-benarkan?" Hinata berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri meja makan.

"Rasanya efek samping itu tak ada bukan, Ten-Ten?" Hiashi membuka matanya tajam.

"Tapi itu baru permulaan Hiashi-jiisan, kita belum tahu yang sebenarnya bagaimana ji-"

"Putriku akan baik-baik saja dan yang terpenting dia melupakan Uchiha itu" Hiashi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hanabi dan Ten-Ten yang masih diam di kamar Hinata.

"Kita harus menghubungi _The Lord_" Ten-Ten mengambil cermin yang ada di kantong bajunya kemudian ia menghubungi Kakashi dengan tinjauan Hanabi.

Tak ada jawaban dan sinyal dari Kakashi, sial! Dunia manusia memang sangat sulit di jangkau oleh negeri sihir. Ten-Ten membanting cerminnya hingga kini cerminnya menjadi serpihan debu yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari ini berlangsung, Sasuke menjadi sering meminum darah dari rumah sakit. Sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata ia biasa menghabiskan satu kantung darah dari rumah sakit tapi kini setelah Hinata pergi, ia menjadi menghabiskan delapan kantung darah dari rumah sakit perharinya. Ini sungguh menyiksa Sasuke. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa memukul tangannya ke arah meja hingga tangan dan meja beradu keras menimbulkan retakan tipis di atas meja Kakashi. Itachi yang melihat Kakashi seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafas bersama Konan yang ada disampingnya.

Sai dan Ino yang sebelumnya tak mengerti dengan situasi dan keadaan, hanya bisa histeris. Sasuke yang tak mengerti ketika Ino dan Sai membicarakan tentang Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tak bergerak ketika ada orang yang membicarakan nama tentang Hinata, rasanya Sasuke pernah mendengarkan nama itu. Nama itu terasa begitu familiar di kepala Sasuke. Karin yang mengetahui ini semua hanya bisa memberi tahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Sai dan Ino hingga mereka bisa sedikit tenang dan mengendalikan bicara mereka ketika menyebut nama Hinata.

Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade bahkan teman-teman yang pernah bertemu dengan Hinata maupun Sasori hanya bergidik bahu saja ketika mereka mendengarkan nama itu. Sakura dan Naruto masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, karena mereka manusia.

.

.

.

Sasuke memiliki batas akhirnya untuk menahan siksaan ini lebih lama lagi. Kakashi semakin tak bisa menahannya tapi Itachi masih saja menahannya. Karin yang melihatnya juga menjadi merinding, saat itu Sasuke mengerang kesakitan di kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Sai dan Ino sudah ada di kamar Sasuke yang saat itu memang ingin menjenguk Sasuke. Sakit. Hanya itu definisi tentang Sasuke setelah kepergian Hinata, meninggalkan jutaan kenangan yang terkubur.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ino memegang bahu Sai yang ada di depannya.

"Tenanglah, dia pasti bisa bertahan" Sai menenangkan Ino yang ada di balik tubuhnya dengan senyumannya ketika melihat Sasuke di sembuhkan oleh Kakashi dan Itachi.

"Aku sudah tak bisa melihat semua ini. Jika itu satu-satunya jalan, aku akan mengantarkan kalian untuk masuk kedalam dunia sihir. Aku tak peduli apapun resikonya, yang penting kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini" Kakashi berdiri dari kursi disamping ranjang Sasuke, pemilik ranjang itu semakin terlihat pucat.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke kamarku yang ada beberapa barang peninggalan Hinata. Mungkin itu bisa membantu..." Ino mulai membuka suaranya dalam keheningan yang teradi di antara tujuh orang ini termasuk Sasuke.

Semua mengangguk setuju, mereka semua tak butuh berjalan karena mereka semua memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk berpindah tempat dengan sihir mereka. dengan telepart, mereka bisa sampai ada di kamar Ino dan Konan yang begitu rapi dan juga ada beberapa barang milik Hinata yang tertinggal.

Itachi memapah Sasuke untuk berjalan dan melihat barang-barang milik Hinata yang tertinggal. Ada cermin, alat sihir, dan yang terpenting yang membuat Sasuke mengingat jelas adalah sapu yang tua. Sapu tua itu melayang ketika Sasuke berjalan sendiri mendekatinya, tanpa bantuan Itachi. Sapu itu memukul Sasuke dengan kerasnya dan mulai mengamuk di depan Sasuke.

"H-Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke menutupi kepalanya dari pukulan sapu terbang itu.

"Apakah kau mengenali barang-barang ini Sasuke?" Ino menanyakan perlahan dan sangat pelan hal ini kepada Sasuke yang termenung ketika sapu itu memeluknya.

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi, ia bingung harus bagaimana, mengelus sapu itu atau bagaimana. Ketika Sasuke akan mengelus sapu itu, tiba-tiba siluet bayangan seorang gadis tengah tersenyum dengan rona merah dengan tulus ke arahnya. Matanya yang terpejam dan lekukan bibirnya ketika tersenyum, Sasuke ingat betul bayangan gadis itu. aroma manis vanilla dan harumnya bunga lavender tiba-tiba menguar dari pikiran Sasuke saat menggambarkan sosok gadis itu. kenangan di pikiran Sasuke bagaikan roll film yang diputar begitu cepat hingga ia merasa pusing. Bayangan gadis itu sedang bersama dengannya, tertawa dan bergandengan bersama, berciuman, menangis, dan Sasuke melihat dirinya sedang...menghisap darah gadis itu. yang membuat Sasuke menangis saat itu juga adalah ketika ia melihat siluet gadis itu berteriak memanggil namanya walaupun ia tak bisa mendengar gadis itu, ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu begitu kuat dan setelah itu semua mengabur. Bayangan akan gadis itu, semuanya terasa sangat menyesakkan apalagi ketika gadis itu meronta-ronta ketika menjeritkan namanya, gadis itu melawan ketika jemarinya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. semuanya begitu jelas ia ingat hingga ia menggumam...

"...Hinata" Sasuke menetekan air matanya dan wajahnya yang pucat kini sedikit merah.

"Kemana Hinata, dimana dia sekarang" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke semua orang yang ada disitu dengan menunduk.

"Dia dibawa kembali ke dunia sihir" Kakashi menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan dengan menatap Sasuke, walaupun saat itu Kakashi tidak menatap mata Sasuke.

"Bawa aku kesana sekarang" mata Sasuke mulai memerah.

"Kau marah bukan jika dia diambil dari kita?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah sapu terbang yang ada di genggamannya.

"Karena kita sama-sama Sasuke, kumohon bantu aku untuk datang menyelamatkan Hinata" ucap Sasuke mantap pada sapu terbang Hinata, walaupun sejak dulu ia tak suka Hinata menamai sapu terbangnya dengan namanya tapi selama itu bisa membantu, Sasuke mengikhlaskan namanya.

"Hei, aku tak bsia berpikir...kita kan belum menyembuhkannya tapi bagaimana bisa ia.." Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan sapu terbang Hinata.

"Karena cinta bisa mematahkan sihir apapun, termasuk sihir atau apapun yang menghilangkan ingatan seseorang itu dari ingatan orang lain. Cinta pasti bisa mematahkan sihir itu dan mengembalikan sosok yang begitu berarti di hidup mereka" Kakashi menjawab dengan tersenyum simpul ketika Sasukenya telah kembali.

Semuanya telah siap untuk berangkat. Kakashi, Itachi, Konan, Sasuke, Ino, Sai dan Karin. Awalnya Sasuke menolak Karin ikut tapi karena ini dunia sihir dan Karin memang seorang penyihir maka Sasuke tak bisa melanggar aturan itu. hukum sihir berlaku bung!

Sasuke menaiki sapu terbang Hinata, sedangkan Ino dan Sai memakai satu sapu. Sama seperti Itachi dan Konan yang menggunakan satu sapu pinjaman Kakashi. Karin memakai sapu terbangnya sendiri. Ia, Sai da Ino telah memakai pakaian sihir mereka. begitu juga dengan Kakashi, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan penyihir yang lainnya tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah masker penutup wajahnya tidak ada dan yang ada kini hanyalah pelindung yang memutari seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan bumi yang berevolusi.

Jika para penyihir menggunakan pakaian sihirnya maka Sasuke, Itachi dan Konan menggunakan pakaian vampire mereka. dengan pakaian vampire yang biasanya dan juga mantel hitam yang berkibar-kibar seperti vampire di kebanyakan film, kulit yang pucat terlihat begitu kontras ketika berpadu dengan warna hitam mantel mereka. tak ada taring yang keluar, yang ada tinggallah mata mereka yang merah. Menandakan jika mereka adalah klan Uchiha, klan Vampires. Mereka kini sudah bersiap-siap dan bergegas pergi dari dunia manusia untuk ke negeri sihir. Kakashi sedikit mengucapkan mantra sihir dan membuat langit membuat sebuah kode dan juga mantra sihir di langit-langit hingga menampakkan langit yang tadinya jernih dan terang, berubah menjadi sedikit teduh dan _magic circle_ yang begitu besar di langit. Langit perlahan-lahan robek dan hancur. Menampakan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan, dengan cepat, semua yang telah siaga di sapu terbang mereka langsung masuk kedalam kubangan langit itu. tak peduli apa yang terjadi nanti yang terpenting mereka harus masuk. Selepas mereka masuk, langit berubah kembali ke suasana semula yang tenang dan cerah.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya telah masuk kedalam negeri sihir. Negeri yang begitu ramai akan penyihir yang sangat luar biasa, para penyihir seperti Ino, Sai, Karin dan Kakashi, biasa saja melihat negeri sihir yang begitu menakjubkan. Sasuke, Itachi dan Konan hanya menganga melihat menakjubkannya dunia sihir.

"Kau lihat gerbang itu?" Kakashi menunjuk gerbang besar yang tak jauh dari mereka berpijak di antara padatnya orang berlalu lalang di kota.

"Ya" jawab Konan mewakili Itachi dan Sasuke yang terpukau.

"Itu adalah penghubung antara dunia kami dengan dunia kalian yang ada di dunia manusia" Kakashi menjelaskan hal itu dengan sedikit membuka kerah bajunya yang membuatnya sedikit gerah.

"Ayo kita segera ke Hyuuga" Sasuke dengan tujuan awalnya memantapkan diri untuk segara menemui Hiashi dan yang lainnya, termasuk Sasori.

Semua yang ada saat itu kembali terfokus lagi mulai terbang ke arah dimana tempat para Hyuuga bernaung. Ino dan Sai hanya sedikit ragu ketika mengingat status Sasuke yang sebagai klan Uchiha datang untuk menantang Hyuuga.

Di lain tempat, Sasori masih setia berada di tempat para Hyuuga, karena kini mereka akan melangsungkan acara mereka yang memang sudah sangat keduanya tunggu-tunggu. Hanabi dengan cuek selalu membuat Sasori marah-marah sedangkan Hinata dengan pandangan kosongnya sedikit menghela nafasnya dan menyiram bunga. Neji duduk di samping Ten-Ten dengan menyeduh teh hangatnya. Ten-Ten hanya tersenyum miris ketika melihat Hinata nampak sedikit berbeda. Hiashi, dia mengamati semua keluarganya dan juga calon keluarga itu dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bunga yang ada di depan pintu belakang halaman rumahnya. Meninggalkan semua keluarganya yang bersantai dan bercanda ria di taman halaman belakang yang teduh. Ketika Hinata menyiram ke bunga terakhirnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang jatuh bersamaan dengan sapu terbang miliknya.

"S-Sasuke...kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu lho" ucap Hinata girang ketika sapu terbang miliknya memeluknya.

"H-Hinata.." gumam orang yang kini ada di depannya.

"K-Kau siapa?" sinar mata Hinata yang awal mulanya redup kini mulai bersinar lagi. cahaya di matanya kini kembali. Apakah ini...rasanya Hinata sangat merindukan saat ini dan orang yang ada di depannya ini tapi dia ini...siapa?.

"Mustahil" gumam orang itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke memegangi sapu terbang Hinata dengan erat, kini sapu terbang Hinata sangat lepas kendali. Dari jauh Sasuke sudah dapat melihat kediaman Hyuuga yang begitu besar dan juga megah. Semua yang lain tertinggal di belakang, ini semua karena sapu terbang Hinata begitu tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan tuannya. Sasuke menyuruh agar sapu terbang Hinata ini bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan menunggu yang lainnya. Dari balik semak-semak yang begitu rindang itu, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok gadis yang berjalan dengan begitu gontai. Sosok gadis yang begitu ia rindukan. Ketika gadis semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba sapu terbang Hinata menerobos masuk hingga masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"S-Sasuke...kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu lho" ucap gadis itu dengan girang.

"H-Hinata.." gumam Sasuke ketika ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"K-Kau siapa?" ucap Hinata, gadis yang ada di depan Sasuke. mata Hinata yang awalnya redup begitu bercahaya ketika ia melihat kehadirannya. Ada begitu banyak yang tersirat di matanya. Ada kerinduan, terkejut dan rasa...takut.

"Mustahil" Sasuke dengan wajah terkejutnya memandang Hinata syok.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasori dari kejauhan dengan tampang yang syok juga ketika melihat kehadiran Sasuke di depan Hinata, tapi Sasori buru-buru menghapus wajah itu karena ia mengingat jika Hinata pasti melupakan Sasuke.

"S-Sasori-kun.." Hinata dengan tampang bingungnya segera menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Apa? Hey Kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata-ku? Kau sudah curang, seharusnya kau tak boleh bermain curang. Bukankah Hinata sejak awal memang memilihku, lalu kenapa sekarang dia melupakanku?" Sasuke meledak ketika melihat Sasori menarik Hinata untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

"Aku memang dari awal telah kalah, tapi ada titik dimana aku akan menang, Uchiha" ucap Sasori dengan menyeringai dan menekankan kata Uchiha. Sedangkan Hinata sejak tadi telah mengamati Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Aku memang Uchiha, Aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke dengan menepuk dadanya.

"-Sasuke?" Hinata semakin memiringkan kepalanya dan merasa ini begitu familiar.

Sasori merasa semakin panik ketika Hinata semakin berjalan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya, apakah efek ramuan itu tak bekerja?, "Jangan Hinata! Dia adalah musuh!" ucap Sasori ketika Sasuke akan menyentuh jemari Hinata.

"Apa kau mengenalinya?" tanya Sasori ketika Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak..a-aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan juga kecewa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hiashi muncul dari belakang Sasori setelah mendengar teriakan Sasori yang terdengar hingga ke taman halaman belakang. Semua orang yang ada disitu ikut menghampiri keramaian kecil yang terjadi di antara Sasuke, Hinata dan Sasori.

Semua orang yang ada disitu nampak begitu terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke di dekat pintu belakang rumah Hyuuga, lengkap dengan pakaian vampirenya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kakashi dan yang lainnya mendadak muncul di belakang Sasuke. membuat keterkejutan para Hyuuga semakin bertambah.

"Kau ternyata tak bisa aku beri tahu ya, Kakashi?" Hiashi menekankan kata-kata itu dengan geram ketika mendapati orang-orang yang sama ketika berada di atap waktu itu, kecuali dua manusia itu.

"Karena Sasuke dan Itachi telah aku anggap sebagai anakku, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka" jawab Kakashi santai.

"Kalau ini yang kau mau, maka dengan terpaksa kita harus perang" jawab Hiashi dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Jika perang yang kau inginkan, maka kami akan menyanggupinya untuk mendapatkan kembali Hinata" ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua orang yang ada disitu mengeluarkan tongkat mereka semua.

"Baiklah, mari kita berperang" ucap Hiashi yang disertai dengan keluarganya untuk menyerang orang asing yang ada di halaman rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata, gadis yang saat ini juga melupakannya, apakah ia juga...?.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Gyaaa, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya dalam mempublish fic yang ini. Sungguh maafkan saya.**

**Tugas sekolah saya lagi berat-beratnya.**

**Berangkat sekolah dari subuh, pulangnya sore hampir maghrib...malamnya les dan belajar.**

**Kapan saya ngetiknya? #ngejambak rambut sendiri.**

**Jadi curcol dah...**

**Pokoknya reviews dah...makasih banget dah buat para riviewer yang selalu ngeriview dan buat para silent rider dan para reader yang lainnya. Makasih udah mau baca dan nunggu fic abal saya...**

**Untuk chap 5, akan saya usahakan untuk jauh lebih baik dari yang ini. Dan untuk chap depan, akan saya usahakan untuk ngetik cepat. Dan untuk-**

**#plaaakk woy durasi woy!**

**Oh iya, maaf, kalau begitu terima kasih ^^a**


End file.
